Reach Freya: From zero to five
by kiboneko
Summary: Five long years have passed since our heroes recovered their memories from the old world. Everyone is finally reunited, except for a certain warrior, and Hope won't pass the opportunity to finally get his most precious dream. All of them had managed to start their lives anew, but even the most unexpected too and they haven't forgotten the actions from the savior.
1. Chapter 1: Charity and Birthdays

_Hi! Today I'm bringing you a new fanfiction from Final Fantasy XIII! It's one of my favourite games and I really liked Hope's and Lightining's relationship so, yes, this is a Hoperai fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and I'll really appreciate it if you could leave a comment and tell me how did it go (English is not my first language so feel free to tell me about grammar mistakes! It would help me a lot!)._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a rainy late afternoon in the city of London. You could feel the moist in the air, see the people rushing to go back home and have dinner with the family, dog owners trying to get a hold on their hyperactive and happy-to-be-in-the-rain dogs, hear the traffic from three streets ahead… You could say it was a very peaceful atmosphere.

It has been raining all day and a certain security guard was getting sick of it. _Come on… When is my shift ending? It feels like I've been here for days… It wouldn't be that bad if I actually DID something._

While the big guy daydreamed about the boring weather and how he wanted to go home and cuddle with his bride-to-be, he didn't notice that his boss was calling him. And he was angry.

"Hey! What do you think I pay you for? You have one job and it's to make sure nobody suspicious gets in the museum, and what do you do? You let this soaking shrimp get in! Get rid of him before I get rid of you." ordered the museum director that had a grip on the poor kid's shirt.

"Roger…" said the big man picking up the boy, that had been thrown to the ground, after making sure his boss was gone. "You're ok? Sorry about that. He tends to get really mad at me and pays it with both culprits…"

"I'm fine. Sorry for the trouble. I was just trying to get a picture for my science class and he came bitching around, saying 'Don't take photos. Are you blind? It says it in that freaking poster'" said the boy imitating the boss's voice. "And then he saw me all muddy and kicked me out. Literally."

The security guard couldn't help but laugh at the boy's very accurate imitation. He liked him. "Boy, I think I'm going to treat you to something. You made my day. What's your name?"

"I'm Oliver. And I'm your girlfriend's neighbour's son. You've seen me a ton of times, you dickhead!" he explained while trying not to get wet under the little doors roof. He was freezing.

Now that he mentioned it, it certainly was him, but dirtier. "Oh man. You can imagine how muddy you are if I didn't even recognise you."

"Yeah, blame _me_ for _your_ stupidity."

"Now you're talking like my _fiancé's_ sister." remarked the security guard to Oliver.

Before the boy could ask more about the resemblance made, the grumpy boss returned. "Villiers! Your shift is over. And take that brat out of my museum!"

Not losing any more time, Snow said that he was coming back in a minute and that he was taking him home. He then left to pick up his things, not forgetting the umbrella that Serah had made him take this morning, and they both made their way to Snow's car.

"I have a question. I saw you doing weights from my window. Why is someone like you working in this shitty museum?"

 _The kid, not only has a bad mouth but, he's a spy too? I hope he's just looking from his window when_ I'm _there_. "You know it's _illegal_ to spy on someone?" Oliver just shrugs his shoulders.

"You train in the garden. Don't blame me if I can see you. So, why?"

Letting the subject go, Snow responded. "Okay… Well, I like protecting people. So… that's why."

"…What? That's so lame… If you liked that, you would be in the police or in the army."

"I'm trying. But it's not always easy." He said getting in the driver seat. "You're very rude, you know? Being a bit nicer won't kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. So," continued the boy not caring about his rudeness "you are marrying Serah, right?"

"Eventually, yes. Why are you asking this?" He didn't know where was the boy going with his questions at all.

"Because I saw this afternoon how she left with another man. You know, from my window."

* * *

"Thank you for taking me. I really needed a dress to wear. I don't have any dress that fits the environment. And Snow couldn't go with me… I hope I didn't take a lot of your time…"

"Don't worry, Serah. I'm happy you asked me. I wouldn't get out of my office if you didn't ask me things like that."

"You should go out more, you know, and meet people. Or someone special…"

"Please, don't start with this again…" Said he platinum man with a desperate voice.

Giving up, Serah just crossed her arms and stared out of the window. "Fine. But I still think you're a waste, Hope."

After spending all day searching for the perfect dress to wear, Hope and Serah were returning home. When the pink haired girl called him two days ago saying she needed his help, he didn't know he was accepting a complete day at the mall. Screw himself. He should have asked before saying yes. It's not that he doesn't like going shopping with the Farron sister, but it can get exhausting if she doesn't find what she wants. And get angry.

If after a while she doesn't find anything that fits in her prototype of what she's looking for, she becomes the Meanie Miss Farron he so heard about. Lucky him she did find something and was all smiles and happiness. And now she was trying to pass it to him by bringing that damn topic he hated.

"I know you mean well Serah, but you know I don't like to talk about this…"

"Come on! I bet you could get any girl you want, I mean, you're smart, good-looking, young, and have a stable job. How could anyone pass that?"

"Someone who'd want me with them at lest an hour during the day. You know I don't go home a lot. That can be tiring for some people."

Serah thought that he might be right. "That's true. My sister did it back then and I didn't like it at all. You know, I didn't mind if we didn't have enough money or that I couldn't go to collage if that meant we could spend more time together."

"I guess she just wanted the best for you."

Nodding her head, Serah stayed in silence after bringing her sister to the conversation. Hope didn't know what to say. Continue talking about her? Change topic? He just continued driving until he heard her murmuring "I wonder if she's looking for us…"

He did know how to answer that. "Serah, you really think your sister, the woman who went against God only to save you, won't be looking for her little sister? Where is the optimistic Serah I knew?" Questioned the man with an all serious expression.

Laughing at his overdramatic reaction, she responded. "You're right. I'm just over thinking things…" After, they stayed in comfortable silence until they arrived at the neighbourhood where Serah lived. "Hey, look! I think Snow arrived. There's light in the bathroom."

Stopping in front of the house, Hope got out of the car and helped Serah with the bags "You sure bought a lot of things for one party."

"Well, I might have bought some extra things…" seeing the look Hope was giving to her, she continued. "What? Don't look at me like that. I don't spend as much time as I wish with you so I just take advantage when we are together."

 _That seems something Light would do…_ He couldn't help but smile at the thought. Taking it out of his mind, he asked. "So, what's this party about?"

"I don't really know. Snow just told me he had some tickets for it, but I didn't actually ask for what it was…"

Hope stopped walking and asked with unbelievable voice. "… you are going to a party you don't really know for what it is but, you 'don't have any dress that fits the environment'?"

Stopping near the door, Serah turned around and faced him. "You sure ask a lot."

Arriving at the entrance, Serah was about to open the door when a giant did it for her.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" said Snow picking up her fiancé from the floor with a hug. Over her shoulder, he saw that there was someone behind. "Oh, didn't see you there. How have you been, Hope?"

"Good. I see you're doing fine too." He said, pointing at a Snow that was dressed with a white T-shirt and pyjamas bottoms and had a bottle of wine in hand.

"I like giving my bride-to-be a nice receiving. How's the day been?" Snow said, giving a quick kiss to Serah and helping Hope with the bags afterwards.

"Great! I've found the perfect dress." said excited the little woman going to the kitchen and taking out of the fridge what was going to be dinner.

Putting down the bags in the living room connected to the kitchen, Hope asked "What's the party about, Snow?"

"It's a charity gala. A lot of famous people and celebrities are going. There will be artists that will sing to raise money for charity. Or something like that."

" _You_ don't even know?"

"Hey, my boss gave me those tickets. It was a chance that it was not going to be repeated in a life time. I couldn't just say no. And stop complaining. I'm taking you to that party."

From the kitchen, Serah commented "A charity gala… I've never been to one before. Not even back in Cocoon."

"They mean well, but there's still some profit behind them."

"You can keep talking bad about them, Hope. You're still going. And you're staying for dinner."

Taking a chuckle out of him, Hope started to help Serah with the food. "Yes, mom."

* * *

After some trouble because Snow wanted to help in the kitchen, they finally managed to make dinner (Serah and Hope of course), and they were now sitting in the living room, where Snow had been waiting after doing the only thing Serah asked him to do: Put the table. "Why does Hope get to help you cooking but I get kicked out?"

"Because unlike you I don't set the kitchen on fire just doing fried eggs."

Helping Serah putting the plates in the table, Snow counterattacked. "In my defence, that cooking oil was defective."

"I used the same one this morning and nothing happened."

"Babe, you're supposed to defend me. Who are you marrying, smart pants or your hero?"

 _Smart pants?_

"Don't call him that, and of course I'm marrying my hero."

The three of them then started to eat dinner. They eat through half dinner in silence and just enjoying the food: mashed peas with some boiled vegetables.

Hope broke the silence. "I admire you're waiting for your sister to be here to get married. It's been _centuries_ since you two proposed."

Serah didn't wait to answer. "She's going to be my maid of honour. Of course, I'll wait for her."

"Lightning in a dress?" Said Snow finishing his plate and taking a sip of wine. "I _must_ see that. Does she even like them?"

"Like it or not, she's wearing one. I remember when we where kids she didn't put them a lot. Only if my mum said it. And even then, she put on a grumpy face because she didn't like how it looked on her and complained about how 'it didn't fit to play around'."

"Tomboy since the beginning huh…" commented Hope with a smile.

After some minutes in silence, where you could only listen to the clock in the living room, Snow commented "Be surprised if you want but, I can't wait to see that grumpy face again."

"So she can punch you in the face?"

"She can't punch me without a reason." Said the big man trying, desperately, to defend himself from the young man's attack.

Hope answered "Don't worry about that. She'll find one."

Hope had been around the couple a lot since they found each other two years ago and, generally, they didn't talk much about the other world or Lightning because Snow and he knew it made Serah kind of sad. So, he wondered why was Light in all the topics they talked today. No that he minded. He could talk about her and with her for hours if they let him. Then, he remembered.

Tomorrow was Light's birthday.

Looking at Serah, that was lost in her thoughts, he asked "Your sister would be 28 tomorrow, right?"

"I think so. After the Valhalla incident I'm not sure…"

Snow awaked when a surprising situation came to his mind. "Wait, that would mean that now I'm younger than her… It's a strange feeling." Said Snow talking slowly like he was making sure what he said was right. "But what feels weirder is that you're older than _both_ of us. Where is that little annoying kid that used to follow us around?"

Both members of the table laughed but Hope was the one to answer. "I'm still here, but taller."

"You know what would be funny? That we met her tomorrow. On her birthday. Just like in the other world."

The Farron sister took a sip of wine and said the evidence that was on everybody's mind but no one was saying. "We haven't found her in 4 years, I don't think we will just because tomorrow is her birthday. And you didn't meet her that day."

Snow ignored her bride-to-be and got as close to Hope as he could, with the dinner table in the middle, and suggested "What do you think? Wanna bet?"

"Snow!" The big man turned to face her. She didn't like he was betting at all. And she could see he already had too much of that wine.

"Just imagine. It's free. I'm not going to bet anything. For now."

With a bit of hesitation, and under Snow's gaze that was now on him, he played his game. "Well then, if we see her tomorrow then-"

"Confess to her!"

He didn't see that coming. "What!? What are you talk-"

"Don't play dumb on me. _Everybody knows_. You were too obvious as a kid."

 _He definitely has had too much to drink_. Tired of avoiding the topic all day, he just answered "If that were to happen, I wouldn't tell her right then and there…"

"Why not? It's Lightning. She's the type that wants guys go straight to business."

Hope put his hands on his face and reclined on the back of his chair looking at the ceiling. He was too tired for this. "Can we just not talk about this, please?"

Serah noticed that the silver-haired young man didn't want to talk about her sister at all. The girl tried to divert the conversation. "Em… Oh yeah! Snow, tomorrow is the Gala and, since I invited Noel too, he's coming tomorrow morning and he's staying here the rest of the week."

"And in what way is that got something to do with me?" Snow didn't know where she was going with this.

Fortunately, Serah did.

"You're picking him up at the station, of course."

Even though Snow was pretty much drunk, he did notice she was punishing him. "I thought you were going. It's _your_ friend."

"I know, but you have been an ass all night with Hope so you're going now. Have fun!" That said, the young girl went up-stairs indicating she was going to call it a night.

Left with Hope and all the dirty dishes to do, Snow just said a final advice before Hope left him too. "You're sure you want a Farron in your life?"

"See you tomorrow, hero."

And then, the hero was left all alone with the punishment.

* * *

The _CD_ Charity Gala. An event that takes place once a year at the Old Billingsgate Market in the City of London. It gathers musicians and celebrities from all around Europe with only one purpose: get as much money as they can for the children with rare diseases.

"Wow, I can't believe we are attending this gala… Look at all those famous people!" Said Serah getting out of the car.

"Think that we could get a signature from any of them?" Asked Noel.

The group was getting near the entrance of the old market and good God they parked close to the door because it was _freezing_. The clothes' choice didn't help _at all_.

Once the security man asked for their invitations, they went inside without a problem but noticed the not-convinced-look he gave them.

Once they were in, they could see that it was full of tables, celebrities, a scenario and two counter bars. It was dark inside because of the concerts they would be performing, so the environment was like a real concert indoors. They could get lost very easily. Good job that they were easy to spot: a 2 metres tall man dressed in purple shirt and brown trousers, a silver-haired in brick-red shirt and dark blue trousers, a brunette in a dark blue shirt and dark green jeans and a young woman with her pink hair down in waves wearing a baby blue one stripped short dress with a belt the same colour as her teal high heels. At her side, the men looked simply, all wearing their shirts rolled up to their elbows and with black shoes.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Asked Hope looking around the place.

Checking the invitation, Snow answered "It says 'table 23'. I imagine that's where we're heading for."

Looking around for a clue to where was the mysterious table, Noel declared "Seems like around here there are only 'tens'."

"Second floor it is then." Said Snow beginning to march the way.

Starting to move to their new destination, Noel spotted the bar counter and changed his mind. "You can go without me. I'm going to the counter bar for something to drink." Not waiting for a response, the ex-hunter headed to the bar nearby getting passed the crowd.

"All right. Let's get to our table then."

While they were trying to reach the stairs to the second floor, they could hear that a rock band had started to play on the stage and the people, that we're getting closer to see, we're not making easy the task to get to those stairs. Thank God they had Snow and he was making a path.

"And the hero saves the night!" Exclaimed the big man turning around to face Serah which she responded "You'll save the night if you find our table so we can sit and have dinner."

Meanwhile, Noel reached the bar and ordered something to drink. He was surrounded by what seemed famous people but he didn't recognise anyone.

"And how did you become famous?" Asked the bartender giving him the drink.

"Oh. I'm not famous. I just got invited here."

"Too bad. I wished I could see you somewhere."

Noel wasn't sure if he was getting the hint right. "See me… somewhere?"

"Yeah. You know, you're kind of hot."

Yeah. He did get it now.

Not knowing what to say, he was saved by a young blond man, that appeared out of nowhere and was dressed like him but all in black, except for a red bandana in his left wrist. "Flirting with the young again?"

"You know I'm looking for some company, Jack."

"Okay, then." The young man called Jack turned to Noel and asked with decision "What do you think about him, you like him?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Noel answered as kind as possible. "Um, sorry but I'm not interested."

"You heard him. Don't be sad, the night just started!"

Once the sad bartender left for another order, Jack introduced himself before Noel could thank him. "Jack Edevan by the way. And, you are…?"

"Noel Kreiss. Thank's for that. I really didn't know how to get out of it."

"No problem. I'm used to get rid of annoying men."

 _Then, he's famous or something. He doesn't look like it…_ "Out of curiosity, are you a celebrity too?"

"Something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's trying to say he is but he doesn't like to brag about it." Noel turned around to the new voice and couldn't believe who he was seeing. "It's been a long time."


	2. Chapter 2: Famous People Things

Noel couldn't believe who he had right in front of him.

Lightning Farron in person.

"Lightning! I- I can't believe you're here!"

She ordered something for herself. "Well, _I_ definitely didn't expect _you_ here. You're by yourself?"

"Actually, no. I came with-"

Before he could continue, a big tanned man, maybe as tall as Snow, with dark short brown hair and dressed in black too, came from behind Lightning and interrupted "I've been looking for you two! Why can you just stay still or at least say where are you going?"

Jack, that was between Lightning and Noel and was seeing her not-so-happy-face for being interrupted, tried to make the man see his bad move. "Wen, I think you might have interrupted something important."

Seeing that Light was talking with an unknown man, the big man apologised "Oh, sorry, I really didn't see you." he looked at Jack to see if he fixed something, and saw in his face that he was not doing a great job.

Then he got it. "Oh! I get it now. I didn't mean to interrupt your… _meeting._ "

At the comment, Noel put on a weird face and Lightning crossed her arms, still not facing the man named Wen.

"Oh man, how you got it all wrong is soo funny!" At least Jack was having the time of his life.

"What? They're not flirting? I thought they where. It's the first man she talks to for 5 minutes straight all night, and still lives."

While Jack and this _Wen_ continued talking, Noel got closer to Light. "Are they your friends?"

"I wish I could say no right now" Turning around to face the duo, she declared "First of all, I don't need to say where the hell I'm going to _anyone._ Second, we are not flirting, he's a friend of mine, and third, I'm going the hell I want _now_."

That being said, the girl graved Noel's hand and stormed out of the stunned men.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow and the others where already sitting at the table and waiting for Noel.

"He sure is taking his time."

"Maybe he can't find us. Call him and tell him where we are." Ordered Serah to Snow.

After three failed times, he finally picked the phone.

" _Hey Snow! Something wrong?"_

"Noel? Where are you?"

" _I'm near the stairs making my way to you but it's kind of…_ crowded _here, so it might take some time."_

"Crowded?" Snow got up and took a peek at the stairs and saw a group of people surrounding what seemed a couple.

" _Yeah. We'll be there in a minute. Hey! Let us pass, please-"_

 _We?_ "Who are you with? Noel! Damn it."

"Everything's ok?" Asked Hope worried.

"I don't know. He said they were in their way."

"They?"

"Beats me. He hanged up on me."

Since the phone call, it has passed nearly 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Noel or his guest. In the meantime, the waiter had taken their orders and took note of Noel's food and something for the person he was with. They where lucky they had a table with 6 seats for themselves and an extra was no problem.

At the same time, the hosts of the show where live asking to the people at home to donate for the cause.

"Are they only going to ask for the people at home for money? Aren't all these celebrities donating?" Asked Serah curiously.

"Actually, every celebrity invited here tonight has contribute with 30% of their last profit made." informed Hope that was reading it through his phone "The website also says that, the profit that each artist makes tonight it all goes to charity."

"30%? That's a lot! I think…

"For some of them it's not that much." Responded the silver-haired to Snow.

Hope then realised something. "Wait, if every celebrity invited here has to donate, that means us too? I mean, everyone here is famous some way or another except us."

The couple was left speechless. "It would make sense…" There was no way they could afford to give 30% of their last profit if that was true. "I knew it was strange my boss gave me those tickets… That son of a …"

"No cursing! And we still don't know that for sure…"

"We need a plan just in case" Suggested Hope, trying to calm down. "What should we do? They know our names…"

"I know." Started Snow with confidence "I say we steal 4 waiters' uniforms, dress like them and get out."

"Why would we do that? We've just arrived after that crazy walk here…"

"Noel! We have a big problem."

When Noel arrived, Serah got up of her seat and went straight to him with a face that worried him. But he knew that his surprise would make her happy. "I think that can wait. I found someone you might want to see."

Forgetting the big problem, they were facing, they focused their attention at the back of the brunette. Showing herself from behind the man, a woman with the same hair colour as Serah came to view.

No doubt who she was.

"Sis!" Serah ran to her sister and hugged her as tight as she could. Lightning hugged her back and tried not to fall down at the same time. "I can't believe your here! I thought I'd never see you again…"

The ex-soldier tried to resist her happy tears. "I'm glad to see your fine… and I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner… And stop crying! You're making me cry too…"

"I'll cry all I want!"

The sisters continued in their embrace for a few seconds more until Snow interrupted "Um... I really don't want to ruin the moment but I think there's more people who has been waiting for you. Believe it or not."

With a huff, but with a slight smile on her face, Lightning let go of her sister and faced Snow. "I'm glad to see you too, hero. And that you have taken care of Serah."

"As promised. Didn't want to disappoint _the savior._ "

Lightning chuckled and said "I'm not that anymore. Or should I say 'I'm not honoured enough to be called the savior by you, Sir Patron'."

"Ugh, don't call me that either…" Snow made a sign with his arms indicating he lost. "I won't bring it back."

Hope intervened too "That would mean that I'm God?"

"Oh no no no. That means you're still a kid."

"Last time we talked I recall you saying that I was older than both of you."

"You're older than him!?" Exclaimed Lightning getting closer to Hope.

Now that she was free of her sister, Hope could see what the ex-soldier was wearing: a dress. And not any dress, it was a wavy black short dress that reached a little below her rear and had a very _very_ wide cleavage that nearly reached to her bellybutton. She was even wearing matched high heels.

Although her outfit was surprising for everyone, there was one particular thing that grabbed everyone's attention.

Lightning had her hair down and it was _long._

"Hope?"

It appears he has not talked in a while. "Um, y-yeah…"

"That means you're older than me."

Serah tried to help the speechless man. "Oh, yeah. You didn't meet him as an adult, right?"

Snow and Serah started to explain to her something about how Hope was older now, but he couldn't care less about that now.

He had the woman he has dreamed about since a teenager in front of him and he couldn't get his eyes away from her. She looked beautiful. And more important: she seemed happier and free. Since the day he met her, he could see in her eyes the stress and the exhaustion and even, if you saw deeper, you could perceive sadness. There was nothing of than anymore and he couldn't be happier.

"She'll notice if you keep staring that much."

At Noel's sudden approach, Hope babbled "I-I'm not staring!"

"Then what should I say, scanning her?"

Some time between the teasing and the explaining, the group sat down at the table. Serah was sitting at Snows right, Noel at her right and Hope was between him and Light. The dinner was taking its time, but they used it to catch up.

"So, you've found the others?" Asked Lightning looking at Serah.

"Yes. A couple of months after we regained our memories of the old world, we found Sazh and Dajh in a restaurant, and not long after, he told us that he had found Vanille and Fang. Noel and Yeul were not far away from Vanille so it didn't take long to make contact with them. And about two years ago, Snow and I found Hope doing a speech in the museum in London when Snow went to get his job."

"I wasn't doing a speech. I just went there for a visit and the kids started asking me questions about some things…"

"And you answered them as the good researcher you are." Teased the blond man.

That got Light's attention. "You're working as a scientist in this world too?"

Hope got a bit nervous as Light stared at him. "Y-Yes, but these are small groups of research. Nothing important or big like before."

"And about what?"

Hope was surprised that she was so interested in his job so he didn't make her wait for an answer. "It's quite interesting. We're working on this hypothesis if introvert people feel more pain than extroverts."

"Isn't that a psychologist's job?"

"It is and we're working with them in this research. And before you ask, it's in early development so I don't know anything about the results."

Lightning and Hope were so in to their conversation that they didn't notice that the others stopped talking and they were watching them.

"I didn't think that any girl, geez, _anyone_ could keep up with what Hope explains. I get lost only by asking him how was his day."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I still think you're smart" Said Serah giving him a pat on his shoulder.

Then, Snow noticed that Light's phone, that was on the table, had been ringing for a while and told her. She didn't waist any time and got up to answer. Before she went far away, Hope could hear her say _Jack._

"Who's Jack?" Asked Hope once the girl was out of sight.

Noel couldn't resist answering "No one to be jealous about."

Snow was the one to ruin the good mood, seeing that the Gala was almost over. "Guys, what are we going to do about our problem?"

Noel still didn't know what where they talking about. "What problem?"

"It seems that to get invited here you have to donate 30% of your last profit to charity."

"What!?"

"What's going on?" Asked Light getting back to her seat.

Serah tried to ask her sister if the information was true. "Sis, did you know that you have to pay to come here?"

"Everyone here knows that. It said it at the back of the invitation. You didn't read it?"

"We just got the tickets, not the invitation card."

"We're so screwed." Said Noel graving his head.

"I think I'm lost." said Light turning to face Hope for answers.

"Basically, we can't afford to pay what they ask."

Lightning stayed in silence not taking her eyes off of Hope like she was waiting for him to say more. "That's all? You just have money issues?"

"We're not rich like all this people here. How are we supposed to pay that with a first school year teacher and a security guard salary?"

Noel intervened too "I'm not having a good time either. The shop needed some repairs last month."

"Me too. The investigation needed some money for an unexpected matter so I paid for it."

Lightning looked at everyone on the table and reassured "But this has an easy solution. I'll pay for it."

"Sis?" The younger Farron had a hard time believing what her sister had just offered herself for.

"And how are you going to do that?" Asked Snow not believing it either.

"That's a stupid question."

"Does it have something to do with why the people from the stairs didn't want to let us pass?"

"Maybe."

Curious about how the woman gained her income; and enough to even offer to pay for theirs too, Hope asked "What do you work for?"

"I'm a well-paid model."

* * *

"Did she say if she was coming?"

"Yes. She told me she was going to say good-bye and come back."

"Good. She better be quick because I'm freezing here."

Outside the old market, Jack, Wen and a man called Nabil, where waiting near the car for Lightning to get back. Even though the three were wearing heavy jackets (black of course) and Nabil was even with his hoodie on, they were still freezing.

Jack responded "Then get in the car."

"We don't have the freaking keys, because Light gots' them, remember?" Answered Wen with as much calmness as he could because Jack was drunk and a drunk Jack was a dumb Jack.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Do you even remember you called her for that?"

"Did I?"

"Are you _sure_ you told her to come?" Wen was losing his patience in an alarming high-speed.

"…Maybe."

Seeing that his companion had difficulties for saying a single word, Wen started to doubt if he really did the only thing they asked him. "One of these days I'm going to really kill you, Jack."

"What did I do now?"

"Get on my nerves!"

Nabil tried to calm the situation. "Stop it you two. You're making a scene."

"It's him that acts like he doesn't have a care in the world!"

"Maybe you just care too much. Come on man! You even came to get Light and I like some bunch of little lost kids."

"I wouldn't have done that if you had the responsibility to say where you were going. You both know we have to stick together."

"What, we can't even go to the toilet without _daddy_ knowing?"

"You've done it kid!"

* * *

"You're a model?" Asked Serah incredulously.

Snow seemed to not believe what he was hearing. "You mean like, those models that you see in magazines and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" The big man received an annoying look from the ex-soldier and said "Come on! Don't blame me. I wasn't expecting that at all."

Noel then remembered when he first saw her and what she asked and it made sense. "Now I get why are _you_ here." _And the incident at the stairs…_

Hope seemed the only one not shocked enough by the news and confirmed her solution. "So, you really could get us out of this?"

"No problem."

With that, the four of them let out a sight of relive. Lightning saved them. Again. Serah couldn't take the thought away. She was relying on her sister again to help her with her own problems. But, what other option did they have now?

Lightning got her purse out and took what seemed a thin piece of paper out and started writing on it. She gave the paper to her sister and got up in the process. "Here. Give this to the man who will be at the door when you go and he'll know what to do."

Hope noticed that she was about to go. "You're going?"

"Yes. Jack is waiting for me."

After saying goodbye to everyone, Serah needed to confirm that she was seeing her big sister again. She was not repeating the same mistake twice.

Lightning saw her sisters' sad face and remembered she was giving her the same look she gave her when Noel and her met her in The Boyd Beyond. This time, though, she had a better answer for her. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry about it."

She was about to go and Hope didn't want her to go so soon, so he got up as quickly as he could, nearly knocking down his chair, and exclaimed "Wait!"

She turned around and she was surprised to see that Hope was the one that called her. "Yes?"

 _Shit, say something. Say something, quickly! "_ Um… Light, I… um… I'm really… happy to see you." _Wasn't there something lamer to say, Hope? At least she smiled…_

"Me too." Lightning seemed she wanted to say something but wasn't sure to say it. "Can I ask you something? It's a stupid question but it really bugs me…"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Just, how much older than me are you?" Seeing Hope's surprised face, she quickly justified herself. "I-I mean, it feels strange that I'm no longer talking with a kid Hope."

The young man laughed at her nervous try to justify her curious question and answered her "I'm 32. Actually, it's a bit strange for me too. I'm the only one who really changed along the years."

His sincere response calmed her down. "And you're surprised? You were a 14-year-old kid back then. The rest of us were some old rags."

"Don't say that to Sazh."

Hope's comment made Lightning laugh. He really did like how it sounded.

The older Farron was really enjoying her time with Hope but she knew that if she was any later, her so-called friends were going to cause trouble. "As much as I want to stay, I really should get going."

"You're really going to meet us again, right?"

"Gosh, you really think I'm going to disappear or something…" The ex-soldier then, put both of her hands-on Hope's cheeks and made him look directly to her eyes. "Listen to me carefully: I'm-not-going-anywhere. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. And one last thing." Lightning then, hugged Hope as tight as she could. The man didn't know what to do so he did the only thing that seemed normal, hugged her back.

"Light...?"

"Thank you for saving me."

He knew what she was referring to and couldn't be happier with his former self for making the decision he made and be alive right now to live the consequences. "What are you saying… It's me that should say that… You saved me from God. Saved us all. You were just… amazing. Don't tell me you really thought I was going to leave you there…" Light just hugged him more telling him her answer which Hope laughed at.

"Miss Farron?"

Another interruption. She was really tired of them. She turned her head around to face a security man and her anger passed to worry. "Yes?"

"Sorry to disrupt you but, I was told you are familiar with Mr Edevan, Mr Zeidan and Mr Doubek."

"I'm afraid I am." Said the woman letting go of Hope, but staying close, and knowing that they were in trouble.

"There has been a problem at the parking and our security guards had to intervene. We would like to talk to you about the matter."

Lightning looked at Hope and he knew she had to go. "Guess it's a good-bye then."

"Just a see you later." Assured the woman giving him a slight smile.

Waving him goodbye, she followed the man; getting farther and farther away.


	3. Chapter 3: About Phone Calls

Hi! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or has written a review! I really appreciate it! Please, keep letting me know about any mistakes you see. It helps me improve not only the story but my writting too. So, don't be shy and tell me anything you see (and you can leave a review about the story too :D).

Also, as you might have notice, I'll update a new chapter the 4th of each month.

That's all for now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Noel and Hope where at Hope's work place. The brunette went to see the researcher, when he knew he had his break, to talk about last night. When he arrived, he saw that Hope wasn't on his best mood: he was by himself at one of the tables at the corner of the break room and he had his head hidden in his arms over the table. He got closer and sat down with him.

"I'm so dumb." Said Hope still with his face hidden.

 _This starts well…_ "Don't be so hard on yourself. It could had happened to anyone."

"After all these years I finally have the opportunity to do something and I blew out my chance in a second."

"Yeah, you pretty much did that."

Hope raised his head and looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to cheer me up or something?"

"I would but it's funnier this way."

"And to top it all, I screwed during the experiment today. This day couldn't get worse…"

Noel pitted his friend and tried to comfort him. "Hope, you're exaggerating. You didn't get any sort of information about how to contact Lightning, so? She said she wasn't going anywhere. I'm sure you'll see her again sooner than you think."

"It's not that. I know I'll see her again but I just… wanted it to be sooner…" Confessed the silver-haired man shyly.

"Wow! Look at you. I didn't know this romantic side of you. You just saw her and you're already planning the date."

"I-It's not a date…" Said Hope with a sad look.

Noel suspected his mood wasn't only because of last night's event, and when he saw and heard the group that passed by them, he knew his suspicions were right. He was sure he heard them say something bad about Hope. Before he arrived at any conclusion without knowing the full story, he decided to ask Hope about it. "Is something wrong happening? Or something to do with Lightning?"

"No, no. It's just something I've been hearing for sometime… But I think I'm just paranoid…" Responded Hope seeing his friend heard the conversation from his companions. It's no use hide this from him anymore.

"Come on. If it's bothering you, it has to be important."

Hesitating, Hope spoke. "Ok. Well... um… I've been hearing things recently about some guy that looks like me doing… certain things."

"What type of things?"

"Not good things. And the worst part is that some people think I did them. This morning I heard some of the scientists talking about how a guy that looked like me was collecting… illegal stuff to make advances in the investigation. And when I got near them, they kind of looked me bad…"

"If they think you did them, they surely don't know you" Declared Noel convinced and receiving a thank you smile from Hope. "Don't worry too much about this. It must be a coincidence. That's all. Or it might not even be true. You know how gossips works."

"You might be right. Thank you, Noel."

"That's what friends are for. So, where were we… Oh yeah. I think you have to explain me some girl issues…"

* * *

Later that evening, Hope was on his way to his car when he received a call. It was Serah. Holding the box he was carrying with documents in one hand, he answered.

" _Hey, Hope. Are you busy?"_

"I'm on my way home. Why?" Asked the young man getting the car keys out while holding the phone with his shoulder.

" _Well, Noel explained to me something and I was a bit worried."_

 _I'm not telling him anything anymore…_ He decided to play dumb. "Really? About what?"

" _About sis."_

"Serah, I-"

" _I've got her phone number."_

Hope dropped the box. "You what?! I-I mean… really? That's… nice."

" _You want it."_

"Is it a question?" Hope was sure it wasn't, but he asked anyway.

" _I can make it an order."_

"You think I should-?"

" _You definitely should. I'll send it to you. And call her right now."_

After Serah hung up, Hope managed to pick his things up, get in the car and sat in the driver seat waiting for the Farron's message. He couldn't hide his excitement but at the same time he was scared and nervous. What was he going to say to her? Did she want to talk to him?

He didn't have much time to think because Serah had already texted him the ex-soldier's number with an extra message saying to call her asap.

"Ok. Here goes nothing."

He marked the number and waited.

" _Farron_."

It was her. "L-Lightning?"

" _Is that you Hope?"_

"Y-Yes. Um…How are you?"

" _Fine."_

"That's… good."

" _Hope, Serah told me you needed to tell me something. So, what is it?"_

 _God damn it…_ "Yeah, well… actually, I was wondering if you wanted to…go out… sometime…" Said Hope lowering his tone gradually. He could feel his heart bombing like crazy.

" _What?"_

"You don't need to if you don't want…"

" _What?"_

"I-I mean… You can say it if you're not interested…"

" _What? Sorry I can't hear you too well. Just… give me a second…"_ Hope could hear like she was walking, and then " _Jack, shut up. I'm talking!"_

"Light?"

" _Wait, I'll just go outside."_ He now could hear… lockers? Where was she? " _Ok. What were you saying? Something about going out?"_

"No! I-I mean, yes. I-If you want…"

" _Yeah, sure. How about tomorrow?"_

That was fast. "G-Great. How about breakfast?"

" _Fine by me."_ Now someone was calling her. _"Um, sorry Hope. I have to go. Just text me where and we'll meet there. See ya'!"_

"Bye!"

The researcher stared at his phone. He couldn't believe what just happened. Now he just needed somewhere to take her…

* * *

The next morning, Hope was outside sitting at a table waiting for Lightning to appear. He decided for a little coffee shop near his work place and seeing the sunny day that it was doing, he sat at the tables outside. He didn't want her to wait for him, since it was his idea, so he came twenty minutes early. Also, he needed to take in all the situation.

He finally saw her arrive.

Getting to where he was with a rush, she sat down opposite him "Hey. How are you? Nice place by the way."

"I'm fine. And thank you. Everything ok? You seemed… in a rush."

"Oh, yeah… I thought I was late… so I ran."

Hope smiled at her explanation. "You're actually early."

"Then I'm in time."

After calming herself, the waiter arrived and took their orders: coffee with milk for him and black tea for her.

"So, did everything go fine after the party?"

"It could've gone worse… But, let's talk about something else. How is your research going?"

"I could say the same… It could've gone worse."

"How so?"

Lightning and Hope kept talking about the researcher's investigation. The Farron sister seemed very interested and couldn't stop asking questions about it. They didn't have much time due to the woman having to go to work at midday and Hope wanted to talk about their lives. He was almost out of time.

"Light, as much as I like to talk about my investigation and you asking about it, how about we talk about us instead?" That got her attention and she was staring right at him. He got nervous. "I-I mean… we haven't seen each other in a long time so I thought we could-"

"Sure. So," With the cup in her hands, she looked up searching for something to ask and came with something. "Do you have any girlfriend or something?"

He was ready for everything except this. "W-What?! No no no, I'm not seeing anybody… um… How about… you? Are you with someone?"

She seemed surprised he asked the same question, but responded anyway. "No. I'm not interested in anyone."

"That's good." Lightning looked at him with a raised eyebrow questioning his comment. "I-I mean… It's not like I'm happy you're single… Ugh… I'll provably should shut up…"

Lightning chuckled at Hope's comment. "It's fine. But now that we're talking about this, I wanted to tell you something… about last night."

The ex-soldier changed her tone for a serious one so Hope thought the subject was important. "Sure."

"Look, it's not easy to say but… They might have a story that involves all of you."

"What do you mean? Who are _they_?"

"The media. They saw me with Noel and they probably saw me with all of you. They'll probably try to contact you in some way… But it should calm down in a week if you don't say anything to them."

That worried him. What if they were watching them now? Did he put her in trouble inviting her? "But, are they watching us now?"

"It should be fine. If they only have photographs, I can manage that. But not if they got a real story. I'm sorry I involved you in all of this."

"It's fine. Really." He tried to make a joke of it. "It might actually be for the best. I could take profit of it and make my research even better."

That took a smile out of her. "If you say so. I wish I could repay you in some way…"

There. He wasn't going to miss that opportunity. "You can actually. How about a dinner? A proper dinner."

Staring at him surprised by his suggestion, she answered him "Ok, fine. Dinner it is. My treat. How about we meet in a week? Then I can make sure you have kept your word."

"Seems fair. But I'll choose the place. If that's ok."

"Go ahead. I don't know London that much." Leaving the money on the table, Lightning got up.

Hope did the same. "Then I'll see you in a week."

Nodding her head, she waved good-bye to him "See ya'."

After then, they took different ways.

Hope couldn't hide his smile. He finally asked her out on a date and with a perfect excuse. He never imagined she would say yes, but, at the same time, why shouldn't she? Even though she might not return his feelings, they were still friends. And friends go out for dinner together, right? Or was it a date or not depending on the place? Then, where should he take her?

While the young man still thought about a place, he didn't notice that a young girl was lying on the floor until he passed her.

"Are you ok?!" exclaimd the young man, helping her get up.

"Oh, yes. Thank you very much for helping me. I was staring to think no human was going to."

"How long have you been there?" Asked Hope helping her seat in the nearest bench.

"Maybe half an hour."

"And nobody helped you?" _What's wrong with people nowadays?_

"Well, maybe my clothes didn't help…" Said the girl with an innocent smile. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. She looked a bit dirty too.

"Maybe people shouldn't judge so much by what we wear."

After checking that she didn't have any serious injury, the girl got up. "Well, thank you again for your help."

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"It won't be necessary. Have a nice day." Responded the girl politely.

Hope kept staring at her while she went through the streets like nothing happened. "What a strange girl…"

* * *

"Look at that. Hope Estheim in person. You're coming a lot around here lately, aren't you?"

"Good to see you're doing fine as always, Snow."

"I'm starting to think you come here just to see me."

"Keep dreaming."

The silver-haired man went to the future Villiers' house after the insistence of Serah to go have dinner with them. Apparently, she didn't trust he was eating right or eating at all.

He saw her putting the table with Noel. "Hope! Did you talk to her? I haven't had time to ask sis…"

"I did. And we met yesterday morning."

"Really? And how did it go?" Asked the pink haired woman seating down and excited to hear more.

Noel went right to busyness. "Did you ask her out?"

"Did you make a move on her?" And of course, Snow went right to the juicy part. "What?"

"I'm starting to think my life is a show for you…"

"It's not like that. We just really want to see… how this… works."

"What do you mean? You don't know how she feels… It might not even 'start to work'."

"Come on Hope. Like I've said a ton of times, you're a waste. And I'm sure sis is going to notice that. Now, if you could tell her somehow that you're single…"

"Oh, she already knows that." Murmured the researcher starting to eat.

Serah was the most surprised of all. "No way! How?"

"Well… we started talking about my research and then I thought we could talk about us and she asked me."

"Boy, she sure doesn't waste time. Do you think she might be interested?"

"I don't think so, Noel. She told me she wasn't interested in anyone right no-Why am I telling you all this?"

"Because," Started Snow putting his arm around Hope's neck "you'll need our advice."

He was already regretting telling them about the breakfast so he decided not to bring up the dinner. "For what exactly?"

"For when you go out, of course."

"When is that happening?"

Serah, that was chatting in her phone, exclaimed "Next week! She just told me."

This couldn't get worse.

"Man, I didn't think you had it in you. Nice move." Said Snow proudly, patting his shoulder.

"I think I'm going back to my lab."

The Farron sister saw that Hope was about to get up of the table and stopped him. She might have crossed a line. "Wait! I'm sorry, I think we overdid this…"

"You think?"

"I didn't mean to…We're just happy for you. You have been kind of sad this last days and when sis appeared… you seemed happier."

He really couldn't get mad at her. "It's ok, Serah. It's just… I don't want you to say these things because it makes me actually believe it could happen something."

"But it could." The big man tried to comfort him. "Look Hope. I know I'm not the best at this but, I can tell you two have a special bond. And I'll bet my motorbike she sees it too. She just met you as an adult. Give her some time." Seeing the I'm-not-so-convinced look on Hope's eyes, Snow continued "And if you need… more advice, you know where to find me."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Snow! My sister is involved too, you know?"

"So? She's still human. She has her nece-"

"Can we not talk about that, please?!" Seeing that the conversation was going to an uncomfortable topic for him, the group laughed at his nervousness and continued with their meal.

* * *

The week was passing slow. Very slow. And Hope was getting more and more nervous. He already told her where they'll be having dinner, he offered her to take her there (she refused) but said she wouldn't mind if he took her back home, decided what to wear (thanks to Serah) and it still left him four days until the meeting.

He was starting to think he wasn't going to survive this week.

To make sure that Serah and Snow weren't going to ask him more personal questions, he didn't go to their house and wasn't planning on going after the date was over.

So that left him by himself until the day. He could talk to Noel but he was having too much fun with all of this. Vanille would probably react like Serah, Fang probably didn't care and Sazh… wait. He could ask him.

Taking advantage that it was one of those rare days where he was actually early at home after work, and had nothing to do, he decided to call the old man. Picking up his phone from his little table, he lied down on his sofa and he dialled the number.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Sazh, how have you been?"

" _Great. But_ I _should be asking_ you _. You kids don't talk to me anymore."_

"Sorry, I've been kind of busy lately."

Sazh was an understanding man and knew how busy his little kids could get, so he decided to not push the topic and continued _"So, anything new?"_

"Yeah, well… something happened."

" _Don't scare me, kid."_

After explaining to Sazh how they found Lightning, his meeting with her two days later and his future dinner with her, Hope asked him for advice.

" _Well, sorry to tell you this, but I really don't know what to say. I mean, I've only met grumpy soldier and savior. I don't think I've met this new Lightning. You should ask Serah."_

"I really don't want to do that…" Said Hope covering his eyes with his hand. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

" _She's teasing you, isn't she?_ " Laughed Sazh.

"Yeah, and she seems to enjoy it…"

" _I don't blame her. She must be excited that her sister and you have a date."_

"It's not a- forget it."

" _I'll give you this, though. There is one thing I can assure you that she will like._ " Sazh decided to make the dramatic pause and the young man was waiting impatiently, until he heard " _Keep talking about you."_

"What?" _That's it, the old man is going mad…_ thought the silver-haired.

" _You've heard me. Keep talking about you, your job and your life. There's one coincidence that I can see between the Lightning I knew and this one: she likes to hear how the most important persons in her live are doing. After all, she risked her live to make everyone happy. No wonder she would like to hear how they're doing."_

Well, he did have a point there. "You might be right. But isn't it kind of… selfish?"

" _Of course you have to ask her things in return!"_

"Right, I'll try that. Thank you, Sazh."

" _You're welcome, Hope. And be yourself of course."_

After they said their goodbyes, Hope hung up. He wasn't completely sure about Sazh's advice, even though he might have a point. She did ask a lot about him and how the others were doing. But to make it the topic of conversation… He wasn't that sure. At least he wasn't going empty-handed.

Looking at the object on his little table in front of him, he said "Well, I might have screwed my first meeting but I'm definitely not screwing this one."

And then, the day came.


	4. Chapter 4: It's not a date

It was a cool night. The sky was clear and you could nearly see the stars if it wasn't for the lights in the city. Hope was outside standing in front of the restaurant waiting for Lightning. He already made sure there was no problem with his reservation and now the only thing left was his guest to arrive.

After their last meeting, the week went as he expected. He received a lot of strange phone calls (the media he suspected Light was talking about) and he even saw a coworker with a gossip magazine and he was sure he saw Light and Noel in one corner of the cover. After some days of not picking the phone up, the calls stopped and the situation seemed to calm down.

With one thing less to worry about, he focused in his principal issue, the "date". In the end, he chose an elegant place for dinner but it didn't have a romantic atmosphere. He should be fine then. He hoped though that his clothes didn't make him look like he was hoping this was a date. With Serah's help, he chose to go casual: his dark blue long-sleeved t-shirt that he worn that day at work (he just came out of it and came straight here) with normal jeans. His grey jacket was covering it while he waited.

It didn't take long for her to arrive.

Getting out of a black Range Rover, Light stopped before closing the door; the driver seemed to tell her something which she responded with a roll of her eyes and said good-bye to him or her. She approached him. "I hope I didn't make you wait."

While the woman approached him, he could see her chose of clothes. The Farron ex-soldier was wearing a short dress again, but this one was dark grey and long-sleeved. This time though, the cleavage wasn't that wide and she also had her hair fixed up in a ponytail. He was almost worried he didn't dress up like her until he saw that she was wearing normal black boots, which made her outfit more casual. He came out of trance and said "Not at all. Let's get in."

Getting to their table, Light could see it was very crowded, specially a large table at the end of the restaurant. There might be around 20 people there and they weren't very quiet.

 _Please, don't make this worse…_

Hope saw her frown and asked worried "Light? Is everything ok? You seem tense."

"I'm fine. Really." _She might be stressed today…_ He let the subject go and sat down to look at the menu. The pink haired woman asked Hope for some of the things she didn't know what they were and finally decided for something and ordered. "It's an interesting place, by the way."

Hope looked at the direction the woman pointed with her head. The restaurant was like any other one but it had these rare columns that had fish in them. There where different coloured fish: blue and black, yellow, light blue, pink… It made a great combination of colors.

"Thanks. If it weren't for my coworkers I wouldn't know it existed. We usually come here after an exhausting day to relax."

"Like that table over there?" Pointed Light with her thumb at the table behind her.

"Yeah..." Responded scratching the back of his neck "I hope they tone it down a bit…"

Not long after, the waitress arrived with their food and started eating.

Hope then decided to ask her about her job. "So, how is a model's life like?"

"Stressing. It may take a hole day to just make 5 pictures." Responded the woman not looking away from her food.

"And you waste all day doing that?"

"Jack usually comes with me…So it's not that boring."

Hope couldn't help getting a bit jealous of Jack. "You seem pretty close to this Jack."

With a relaxed expression, Lightning drank from her cup and agreed. "We are. He has helped me a lot…"

"I'm glad you found someone to rely on in this world." The Farron sister looked at him with a surprised expression. "I mean, it would make me sad to think that you spent all these years by yourself while we weren't there…"

"I could say the same…"

Afterwards, non-of them spoke, leaving and uncomfortable silence. The soldier didn't seem to have much from her dinner and she had been staring at her plate for quite sometime, lost in thought. In Hope's head, the only thing that he was thinking about was about this _relationship_ between Jack and Light. He admitted he was jealous. He too wanted this kind of closeness with the ex-soldier.

Seeing that the uncomfortable silence was lasting too much, Lightning was the one to speak "So I've heard from Serah that she's still not married to idiot hero. Tell me it's not because I wasn't here…"

The silvered haired chuckled at her. "Well, she wants you as her maid of honour."

The ex-soldier let out an exasperated sight. "I swear…"

"Don't tell me you would have been fine if they did get married without you."

"I can't really get mad, can I?"

"I don't think so." Hope then wondered want would have Light done in her place. "So, you think you could wait for someone that long? Like Snow and Serah I mean."

"I don't know. It depends how long maybe. I mean, I probably would the first two, three years but after I'll probably start thinking too much and turn paranoid."

Hope was surprised by her answer. "Paranoid?"

"Yes, I mean, I might think he's not coming back, he's with someone else, he's dead…"

"That makes me think you wouldn't wait but you would still love him."

"Sounds foolish…" Said Light with a slight smile.

"I'd like to think it's romantic. But I think I understand you. Nobody likes to get hurt by those they love. And to wait that long it's like a never-ending suffering."

Taking a sip of her drink while supporting her head with her other hand, the Farron sister commented "That's why I don't like it when I like somebody. It drives me crazy…"

He didn't miss that double meaning and teased her. "You're saying you are?"

At Hope's comment, she saw that her words could easily be misunderstood and tried to fix it while her face was getting hotter. "W-What? No, I didn't…say that."

The researcher laughed at her embarrassment. "I'm kidding!"

Sending daggers with her eyes at Hope, she said to him "I think I liked the kid Hope better. He respected me."

"Come on, I still do. But I wanted to tease you. I have to take advantage now that I can do it without disrespecting. You know, because now _I'm_ older."

"You're getting too cocky. Confess you love being older than us." Accused the woman with a slight smile.

"I do. And I'm not ashamed to confess it. Even though, Serah still treats me like I'm her little brother."

"I'm not surprised. She met you as one."

"But she did meet me as an adult too. And you met me as a kid but don't treat me like one."

"I don't?" Questioned Lightning. She hadn't noticed that she was treating him any different than before.

"You don't. You treat me like an equal. And I appreciate that." Admited Hope with a smile.

She didn't really know why, but Hope's words made her feel a bit nervous and shy. "I-It's nothing. But I didn't think that it bothered you so much."

 _It only bothers me if you think I'm not man enough…_ "It doesn't really, but it can get annoying."

"Then _we_ might be the kids, not you." The young woman saw the researcher's sad expression and tried to cheer him up. "Ok, I'll tell you this. How am I supposed to think you're still a kid when you've done a lot of stuff? I mean, you build a freaking planet."

"Y-Yeah…" Murmured Hope scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"And you als-"

Before Light could finish, the light turned out and the annoying table started signing the happy birthday song. The restaurant even put music and some annoying flash lights to go with them.

After what it seemed like ages, the signing was over and the other customers of the restaurant applauded to the birthday boy. Then, they turned the light back on and acted like nothing happened.

"Now we know why they're so noisy" Said Hope looking at the table.

"Yeah…"

Hope noticed that the ex-soldier was clenching her right fist. But he didn't have the chance to ask her if she was ok because the waitress came and asked if they wanted any deserts. Hope told the girl he was having a piece of cake and when he asked Light what she wanted, he saw that the young woman was staring at the window behind him. But when he turned around to see, he saw nothing.

"Something wrong?"

She hesitated to respond. "I…No, no. It's … nothing."

Hope started to worry because he was sure he saw her eyes glassier, like she would start crying at any moment. "Light?"

"I'm…fine" Responded the young woman putting her hands at both sides of her front head.

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong. Or what should I do to make you feel better."

Lightning staid in silence that long that Hope started to think she didn't hear him, but then he heard her murmur "…Get me out…"

Leaving the money for the meal at the table, he graved his coat and put it around Light's shoulders while they made their way out.

He guided her to his car and decided to take her to a hospital. She seemed to be in really bad pain and she was still graving her head.

Suddenly, in their way to his car, Lightning stopped and, covering her mouth with her hand, she rushed to a side street and threw up. Hope was staring to panic. He had never seen Lightning like this and he didn't really know what to do. Well, he did know one thing, thanks to a girl from high school, that taught him "always grab the girl's hair if she ever throws up". And that's what he did.

After she calmed herself, he helped her walk to his car and got her in the passenger's seat and drove faster than he ever had.

With all the rushing, neither of both adults saw that a young man was watching them from the shadows.

* * *

They arrived at the emergency room with difficulty because Light couldn't walk properly and it was up to Hope to literally drag her there. Seeing the young couple that just entered, the receptionist got to them and asked what was Light's symptoms which Hope could only answer that she had a really bad headache and that she threw up once.

A middle age nurse man came and guided them to a little room with a bed and said to the silver-haired to lay her down. Another nurse came in and asked for her name and she also checked on her. She asked Light how was she feeling and the young woman only responded that her head was bombing like crazy. Feeling like the patient might not be in her full capacity, she turned to Hope and asked if she had received any hit on her head recently which he responded "No that I am aware of."

A doctor arrived and the nurse gave him Light's file. While he was looking through the file, Hope saw that the young woman took a peek to see the doctor and that she seemed to murmur something around 'Shit'.

The doctor finished reading and talked to them "Look what we have here. Nice to see you again, soldier."

 _Soldier?_

"You just like to come here, don't you?"

"Sorry but, you know her?" Asked Hope a little confused.

"Of course, I do. This is starting to be her second home."

Hope looked at her companion for answers even thought she was covering her eyes with her arm and couldn't see him. "What's going on?"

"Young man, your girlfriend here is too stubborn to listen to the doctors and continues doing that damn job. And she gets what she gets."

"I swore if you tell him you're really going to have it."

"Threat me all you want, Farron. I'm sick of seeing you here just because you do the hell you want. I told you that next time I wasn't going to do anything. And that was three freaking days ago. Maybe if I tell him, you'll behave." The doctor turned to face Hope and said "Listen carefully. Your friend is a soldier even though she suffers from _migraines_. Great combination, don't you think so? Now, if you excuse me, I have to attend patients that do as I ask."

Hope was left speechless at the sudden revelation. The woman who he hadn't seen in who knows how long, is a soldier? It shouldn't be that surprising knowing she was one in the other world, but still… Again? "Light, you're in the army? Even in this world?"

"Hope, I… can explain."

"Explain what, that you lied?" Hope tone of voice was getting angrier with every word he said.

Lightning tried to get in a sitting position and looked at Hope. "I didn't lie…"

"Then why didn't you tell us you were a soldier or that you had these migraines?!"

"Please, I can explain but, don't yell…"

Seeing that she was still in pain and he losing his patience wasn't helping, he tried to calm down. "Sorry… It's just… I though you believed in us…"

"It's not that and you know it."

"Then why?"

Then it was her turn to lose patience. "Because you would get mad at me. You'd probably say things like 'you didn't have enough in the other world that you had to go do the same shit?'"

She did have a point. Even though he was starting to understand her choice, it didn't make him like her decision, but it did calm him down a bit. "Yeah… we probably would. Specially Serah. But, how did you decide to become this again? And what about the model thing?"

"I was working as one. It was during a trip that they recruited me, long story short."

"And you don't have any other studies to rely on? I'm sure you had a tone of options different than... _this_."

"I do but… I had to. I didn't have another choice. I can't explain so, please drop it…"

Taking pity of her, he decided to end it but not before asking her current condition. "And what about the migraines?"

"I've had them since I was 15…"

"Did you have them in the other wold?" The pink haired woman answered denied with her head while still keeping it hidden under her arm. "So Serah doesn't know…"

"They only know Jack, the others and now you." _Well, and that damn doctor…_

Speaking of which, the man entered. "You're free to go Farron. Since you're so reluctant to take your medication I can only recommend you to go back home and relax. But before you go, I must punish you because of your behaviour."

"What is this, middle school?" Joked the soldier incorporating herself.

"Yeah, you make fun of it, but I'm serious. I'm putting you in a two-month leaving."

"You what?!"

"Keep yelling and it will be three."

"But you can't do that." Accused Lightning not believing the doctor's words.

"I can. I'm the doctor, I'm the authority here. And I don't want to see your ass in here in a long time." Giving her some files, he continued "Here, give these to your superior and don't try anything funny, he is aware of your leaving."

After, the doctor said his goodbyes and left Lightning and Hope alone. The young man wasn't pleased by the doctor's decision (even though he too thought that giving a break to Light might do some help) and went after him and try to change his mind for the woman's sake.

In the middle of the chaos that was the emergency room, the silver-haired found the doctor at the reception filling in some files. "Excuse me."

"Make it quick." Said the man not even looking at Hope.

"Ok… Look I think there might be other ways to make Light follow your recommendations."

"And I think that girl needs to quit her job. She has been in emergency three times this month. If she continues this life style of stress, she's going to get worse. And by the look on your face you're as happy with that as much as I am. You're a friend of hers?" He asked finally looking at him.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Do me a favour, convince her to quit. She's not fit to this job. She might have talent, but her body doesn't follow her."

"I'll see what I can do…"

After the doctor said his goodbyes to the researcher, Hope returned to the room and saw that Light was sitting at the edge of the bed and looking at her hands on her lap with a sad look. He staid by the door and said "Ready to go?"

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not. Just a bit disappointed." The young man came closer and kneeled before her. "How about I take you home and explain all to me."

"All?"

"Yeah. After all, you have two whole months and I have a lot to catch up about you it seems. Also, you'll need someone to watch over you. Since you're such a bad patient."

Lightning punched his shoulder and made him nearly lose his balance. "You're getting too cocky, Estheim."

Seeing that he cheered her a little bit he continued "So, you'll let me take care of you?"

"What about your job…?"

"I can bring you."

Lightning was surprised by Hope's answer. She was really interested in his research and, to be able to see it, was exciting. At the same time, though, he might be using her likings to make her do what he wants. "Your lying."

Seeing her suspicious look, Hope couldn't help but laugh at her. "Why would I?"

Still not sure about his offer, she answered "I don't know. It all sounds to pretty to be true."

"I'm serious."

After taking some time to decide if she was believing him or not, she decided. "Fine." _I guess I don't have much of a choice…_

"Then it's settled."

* * *

Following Light's fuzzy directions, he finally made it to her house.

Or he could nearly call it a mansion.

Helping her get out of his car, he graved her by the waist and put one arm around his neck to help her walk to the front door. Once she managed to find the keys and open the door, they walked in only to be received by barks. _A dog?_

"Watton, sit."

Hope chuckle at her choice of name. "Really? _Watton_?"

"Shut up." The silvered haired took her to the table that was in the middle of the kitchen for her to sit down. "Thanks for taking me." Thanked the young woman, sitting on the first chair. She still looked tired.

"That's interesting. You sound like I'm about to go." Remarked Hope watching her take off her boots lazily.

"You've brought me home. What more are you supposed to do?"

"Don't know." Hope bent down to the german shepherd's high and said to him. "Should I take her to bed?" Watton looked at him like he didn't understand him and the young man continued "After all, she still looks tired."

Watton barked like trying to say that he agreed with him.

"Now you talk to dogs. I think I've seen it all tonight… What's next, make things appear out of nowhere?"

Hope got closer to her and motion her to get over his back in a piggyback ride. She did it without question which surprised him. "I could, depending of what."

Searching for an answer to give to him, Light stayed in silence while Hope took her up the stairs to her room. She finally found something "Food in my fridge?"

"I could do that."

"That's nice…"

Arriving at her room, Hope laid her down and covered her with the sheets. Her eyes where half way shut when she spoke "You're staying, right?"

"You want me to?"

The young woman stared at his eyes, not sure if she would regret her answer later. Before falling asleep, she gave him her response "…Yes…"

Hope smiled at her answer. He really didn't know if it was really her talking or the tiredness but he'll take it.

He left her door cracked open just in case she called him for anything and went down stairs to sleep on the sofa. He took off his trousers and shirt and graved the blanket that was on his improvised bed and laid down. Before he could close his eyes, Watton came and put himself comfortable near him at the floor. He petted the animal until sleep over took him.

* * *

In a warehouse near the outskirts of London, a young man stands outside, at the entrance, looking at the beautiful moon shining in the sky.

"And to think, this could have been all yours…"

A woman approached him from behind. "Everything is ready for your use."

"Did you find that woman?"

"I'm afraid not."

"She will come eventually. You're free to go. But one last warning: if you encounter _her_ , do not touch her. She's all mine."


	5. Chapter 5: Sugar, honey, ice & tea

It was eight o'clock in the morning, Lightning was still sleeping, Hope was hungry and Watton only followed him wherever he went.

The pet had been up since seven and had been kind enough to wake him up too. He didn't have to go to work today so he wasn't that happy to be up that early. At least he took advantage of that and made sure Light was doing well, which he assumed she was since the woman was sleeping peacefully and hadn't shown any sign of disturbance.

Hope was sitting on the sofa looking through some magazines when Watton came to him with his lace. "What? You want me to take you out?" The excited dog guided him to the door. "Fine, fine. I'll take you out, but calm down so I can tie you."

Hope picked up Light's keys, that she left on the table last night, and went for a walk with Watton.

Now in daylight, Hope could see that Light lived in a very peaceful street. There were all big houses in which he assumed, based on the cars parked outside, lived big families or rich people. Some of the neighbours stared at him, trying to figure out who he was since he was a stranger. That or the grannies were checking him out.

Ignoring them, he continued walking down the street in search of his main quest: any shop where he could buy food. When Watton woke him this morning, he went to the fridge for something to eat and found out there was only milk. He really thought that Lightning was joking when she asked if he could fill up her fridge. He finally found a little shop and went in to look for his breakfast.

Nearly 45 minutes later, Hope returned to the soldier's house. After untying the dog, he left the groceries in the kitchen and went upstairs in search of Light.

Entering her room, he saw that she was still sleeping. He wondered if that was normal because, knowing Light, she would be the type of person to wake up early in the morning. He decided to wake her up so she could eat something.

He almost felt bad doing it seeing her peaceful face, but knowing that there was probably nothing in her stomach since she'd throw up after dinner, she needed to eat. With a light shake of her shoulder, he awoke her. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Covering her eyes with her arm, she answered "Like shit."

"Do you want me to do something?"

"No. It's fine." Lightning said that, but her stomach was clearly saying something else. She covered her noisy belly with her arms and looked away from the man that was laughing at her.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Light. I promise I won't laugh."

"You just did!" Exclaimed the woman getting into a sitting position and pushing him to the floor with her foot. Looking at him from the bed, she continued "Honestly, have you come here just to make fun of me?"

Hope stopped laughing and didn't try to rise up from the floor, staying with his head down looking at his lap. Lightning started to think that she might have pushed him too hard and was now mad at her. _He came here just to make sure I was doing fine and all worried and I treat him like this… What a way to treat him, Claire…_ Lightning tried to get out of bed to help him get up. "H-Hope, I…"

She didn't have time to put a foot on the floor when he spoke "P-Please, d-don't move…"

"What?"

"E-Even thought it's dark in here, I-I can still see you…"

Lightning was about to question his behaviour, when she felt a bit colder around her torso. She checked herself out and saw that the covers had fallen from her middle up area and that she was wearing nothing. _Damn, when did I take my clothes off?_ Searching around her bed for something to wear, she continued "Sorry, Hope. I must have taken them off during sleep… Could you-?"

Before she could finish the sentence, the young man stormed out of the room leaving her speechless.

"W-What just happened…?"

* * *

In Light's bathroom, Hope was sitting on the toilet's top, graving his knees like a life savior. He couldn't forget what he saw not even 5 minutes ago.

 _WhatshouldIdoWhatshouldIdoWhatshouldIdoWhatshouldIdo? Can I go out there and act like nothing happened?_

"I'm so screwed…"

Meanwhile, in the soldier's room, Lightning, that wasn't feeling too well to move from bed, laid down and covered herself with the covers; facing the ceiling.

Lightning remembered the doctor's words and tried to sink them in. _Two months… I don't feel that bad… Did he really needed to do that? Damn Paul… What am I supposed to do? I guess I could catch up with Serah and the others… But I can't do that all the time, they have their own life's now. And Hope… he can't be here for me all the time either… "_ In the end, it's just like last time…"

Lightning turned around to face the window opposite the door and embraced the pillow. Not long after, Watton came and jumped over her to lay down in front of the soldier who started to pet him. "At least I won't be alone… You're staying, right?" Watton started to sniff and lick her face. "I get it, I get it! Stop! It tickles!"

After Watton decided to end his affection, Lightning felt better and decided to get out of bed. She searched for something to wear on her bedside table and found a shirt to wear (her regular pyjamas) and proceeded to walk downstairs to find Hope and something to eat.

She sat down at the edge and thought about the earlier incident with the silvered haired, but decided to ask him later about it. The woman got up to exit her room, but before she could manage to, she found herself on the floor on her knees after two strolls and supporting herself thanks to the bedside table.

"W-What's going on? Why is my body shaking so bad?" Lightning tried again to get up, but her legs failed her again. _Damn, not only my body shakes like crazy, my head started to hurt too…_

Seeing his master incapacitated on the floor, Watton came to her and tried to comfort her, but failed miserably. He then started to bark to call the other human's attention.

He came not long after.

"Light! What happened?" Asked Hope kneeling next to her. He grabbed her shoulders and felt her trembling. "It's ok Light. I'm here. I'll take you back to bed. You can let go of the table." The young woman didn't seem to hear him and even grabbed the table that hard that Hope could nearly see her knuckles turn white. Hope couldn't stand to watch her like this and, placing his hands on her cheeks, he made her look at him. "Listen to me, Light. What's happening is normal and before you say something, yes, I know what I'm saying so believe me. Now I'm going to explain what are we going to do: I'm going to pick you up and take you downstairs so you can lay down on the sofa and eat something and you'll feel better. Trust me. Any questions?"

Lightning tried to calm herself down and stared at Hope's eyes. She couldn't remember another time when he had looked at her like that; like he knew what he was doing and self-confident about the situation. She didn't see a glimpse of the adolescent she took care of and that confused her. Hope had really grown up and she didn't really notice it until now. Even though she expressed verbally that he couldn't be a child because of the things he has done, it was at that moment she felt it. But felt what?

Putting the last thought aside, she answered the young man, and he took her bridal-style down stairs and sat her on the sofa.

"I'll go get your breakfast."

Lightning watched the researcher go through her kitchen like he'd been there a hundred times and then came to her carrying a tray that he put over her lap "I thought there was nothing in the fridge..."

From the kitchen, Hope, that was picking up his own food, responded "And there wasn't. I went to buy it while I took out Watton."

Now the soldier was more surprised. "You took him out too? Hope I-"

"You don't have to say anything. It wasn't a problem for me. You couldn't and I didn't mind doing it for you." Responded Hope giving her a smile.

Lightning was again left speechless by the young man and only responded with a scuff but giving him a slight smile.

Paying attention now to the food in front of her, she couldn't believe what she had in her tray: A plate with two slices of toast spread with jam, a cup of black tea and most importantly, a bowl with different fruits like bananas, apples, oranges and… strawberries.

Hope watched how the Farron sister contemplated with awe her breakfast and said "I didn't know what you usually eat at this time, so I kind of put the first I thought… Is it ok?"

Waking up of her state, she looked at him and exclaimed "Yes! I-I mean, it's perfect. I usually eat at work so I only have time for a cup of tea and some snacks so this is actually… amazing. But, how did you know I liked strawberries?" Asked Light while eating one.

Laughing at her attention to that fruit in particular, he confessed "Serah told me. And when I saw them in the shop, I thought I could include them."

"I'm impressed. I guess I have to thank you. You'll have to tell me how to repay this to you."

"Y-You kind of did that already…" Murmured Hope to his cup of coffee.

Lightning heard it. "How?" Hope turned his head in the opposite way, not facing her to hide his embarrassment and said nothing. She suspected what he was talking about and took advantage to ask what she wanted to ask earlier. "Hope, from the way you act you make me think you've never seen a naked woman before. Is that why you're so embarrassed?"

All nervous he turned to face her. "N-No! I-I mean, yes! No! Not yes to your question. N-No that either… Damn! What I'm trying to say is… that… I-I have seen… naked women before… I-It's just that… I didn't know them…" Lightning started to laugh and the young man's struggling explanation while Hope tried again to explain without misunderstandings. "That's not what I meant! I did know them, but they weren't… like… you…"

"What do you mean?" Asked the woman still laughing.

Hope was saved by the doorbell and went straight to the door to escape from the conversation. Although, he might have answered the door with more energy than what he normally would. "Yes?!"

An old lady was on the other side of the door and Hope didn't know who was more surprised, him, for not expecting an old, small lady, or her seeing a young man all red on the face. "Oh my. Am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no. You got me out of something actually… Can I do something for you?"

"I've got Claire's post. Is she here?"

Lightning answered from the living room. "I'm here Sharon! Hope, let her in!"

Following Light's words, the researcher let the lady get in the house and helped her get to where Light was. "Thank you, sweetie. Oh, you're having breakfast. That looks amazing."

"Would you like some?" Offered Hope sitting beside Lightning.

"No thank you. That's too much sugar for me. But I could do with a cup of tea."

"Of course. Black?" Asked the young man making his way to the kitchen.

"With milk and sugar, please." Turning to face the young woman, Sharon whispered "What a gentleman! Are you and him...?" Lightning denied with her head while sipping her tea. "You better not leave that man go through that door, young woman, or you'll regret it."

Lightning laughed at the old lady's words. She was about to say something else about him when Hope came and gave her her drink. "Thank you very much, love."

"So, you've got my post?" Remembered Light to the old lady.

"Oh yes. Here you go." Sharon searched through her jacket pockets and handed them to Light.

"Thanks' for bringing it. It's really annoying when they bring a lot of post and stuff it all at once. I don't really think they know it stucks and you can't get anything more in."

"This post man is really stupid. Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's no problem for me." Taking a sip from her tea, Sharon faced Hope and asked "So, who are you?"

Looking at Light for a hint for what should he say, she just shrugged her shoulders. He was by himself here then. "W-Well, I'm Hope Estheim, a friend of Light."

"Light? That's a cute nickname." Sharon faced again the soldier and asked "Are you sure you are not…?"

"We're just friends."

"That's hard to believe, sweetie." Sharon faced the young man again. "Where do you work?"

"I work in a lab near the centre, in a research."

"A scientist! That's nice! So, you two can work together then!"

Hope wondered why the old lady said that and looked at Light for answers, but instead he saw the soldier cleaning herself up after nearly choking herself with the tea. That made him suspect and knowing that Lightning probably wasn't going to give him a straight answer, he went to the only woman in the room that was happy to tell him. "Why do you say that?"

"Don't researchers and psychologists work together?"

So _that_ was what she was hiding when he asked her in the hospital last night. He'll ask her about that later. "They do. I'm working with them, but we don't work at the same place."

Before Sharon could ask more things, Lightning decided to change the topic. "So, has everything been fine around here?

The three of them continued talking about everything all morning until Sharon had to go and make lunch for her good-for-nothing son and husband. After the old lady went back home, Hope and Light started to do lunch too.

Graving the pan from the oven and starting to warm the pan, Hope said "She looks like a nice old lady."

"She is. She lives next door on the right from me. She talks bad about her son and husband, but they're nice people." Responded the woman watching Hope move around her kitchen.

"I really thought that you wouldn't know any of your neighbours. I mean, this seems a rich street. I wouldn't expect any of them to even say 'Good morning' to me."

"Most of them are like that. Rich families or single people that live in their own little world." Explained Light passing him what was going to be their lunch: steak with rice.

"That's…nice… Sounds appealing."

"I just came to live here because it was a quiet neighbourhood. I really didn't want any of them to know about my real job."

"Now that you mention it." Said Hope turning to face her. "So, you studied psychology? Now I get why you asked that much about my research. You're full of surprises, _Claire_."

With an accusatory look, the Farron sister responded to the researcher "I'll kick you out."

* * *

Meanwhile, at London's military headquarters, Light's companions wonder where their friend is. "Jack, any idea where Light is?"

"I was going to ask you the same. I haven't seen her all morning and it's strange for her to not warn anyone that she's not coming."

Nabil checked again his phone, in case he missed a message or a call from her, but nothing came up. "Do you know if Wen has contacted her?"

"He doesn't know either. He asked me this morning if I knew something, but I was hoping you did."

Suddenly, Wen entered the room. "Hey, boss is calling us. Maybe we'll get an answer about Light."

On their way to the office, Jack couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. It was strange that Light didn't tell anyone that she wasn't coming and it was stranger that she didn't tell _him._ When something happened to her, he was the first one to know. He really didn't understand what was happening.

Arriving at their destination, they knocked the door and received the authorisation to enter the room not long after. The group didn't make their superior wait.

Sitting at his desk, Daniel Williams, the head of their Special Unit, waited for their arriving. The man, around his thirties, was wearing the uniform, the same as Jack and the others, consisting of a black turtleneck sweater, dark grey tracksuit and dark green boots. He was a pale man that his dark short hair only accentuated more his paler features. Even though his appearance might scare at first as his high position, his green eyes did a good job making him look friendlier.

"Good to see you're all here. I have some news for you." Getting up, he got closer to the soldiers that where in front of his table. Facing them, he proceeded to explain "As you might have noticed, Farron hasn't been present today. The details you can ask them yourselves when you see her, but soldier Farron won't be in your unit the next two months."

"What?!" Exclaimed Jack forgetting he was in present of his superior.

Nabil tried to obtain more information about it. "My we, at least, know the reason?"

"She's not being replaced, right?" Asked the blond sounding desperate.

"Believe me, I don't have any intentions of doing that anytime soon. The reason is because she is in a sick leave. It seems she hasn't been feeling too well lately." Their superior finished his explanation, but the group could see he was expecting them to tell him the reason why one of his best soldiers was in such a bad health and didn't know about it until this morning. "Any idea how she got that bad?"

"Um… No. I-It's a surprise for me- us! We didn't know she was feeling ill…" Tried to cover Jack.

"You're sure?"

Wen and Nabil responded along Jack. "Yes, sir."

Daniel waited for some time, trying to figure out what they were clearly hiding, but decided to let it go. They will tell him eventually. "Fine then. That's all for now."

Leading the way out, Wen asked before he reached the door "I have one more question, sir." Daniel indicated him to proceed. "Are we getting any replacement in the meantime?"

"Seeing that I found out this morning about this, I haven't thought about a replacement for Farron. I'll try and search for someone as fast as possible so you can continue with your duties."

"Thank you, sir."

When he saw that his subordinates were long gone, he returned to his work. The papers in his desk were worrying him. And this new situation about one of his soldiers only made things worse.

Once they were out of earshot from their boss, Jack talked. "I didn't think she was in that bad shape…"

"You dropped her off yesterday, didn't you?" Asked Nabil.

"Yeah... I did notice she wasn't as sharp as she usually is but… to take a leave…"

"Let's hope it's for the best." Responded Wen leading their way to return to their office.

"I just wish we don't get any newbie in replacement… Those are so useless!"

"Jack, you were a _useless_ not so long ago."

"It's not the same! These new recruits don't know anything about battle." Responded the blond to Nabil.

"It's not like we have tons of them lately."

"Even so! I don't like them"

Wen knew why Jack was so irritable and wanted to irritated him more by bringing up the famous topic everyone in their quarters was gossiping about. "You're just too comfortable with Lightning. If I didn't know you, I would tell you like her."

"I do like her." Nabil and Wen stoped walking and shared a look. Jack continued walking and when he noticed his friends weren't following, he stopped and turned around "I didn't mean like I'm in love with her. I like her like a big sister. Stop your brains from working, I can see the fumes coming out."

"Man, you really surprise us sometimes." Said Wen continuing his way to their shared office with the rest following close behind.

Nabil expressed the idea that was on everyone's mind. "Jack, Wen, how about we go to see her?"

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Asked Hope coming to the living room where Light just plopped down on the sofa after a long shower.

"Nothing a good sleep can't fix."

"Glad to hear that."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Asked Lightning not turning to look at Hope.

"You mean about taking you to work?"

"Are you sure about doing this? I really don't want to be a bother…"

"You're not going to be a bother, Light. And I'm sure you'll even help me. Now that I know you have some… interesting knowledge."

"You're not going to let that pass, aren't you?" Said the woman with a smile.

"Nope. I'm going to show off how my friend who is a beautiful soldier and psychologist has been kind enough to help our research for free."

Graving the pillow near her, she smacked Hope's face. "Be serious."

"I was being serious. I told you, I'm not joking."

"Hope, be reasonable. How are you going to 'take care of me', which I don't need, and go to work? What about going to your own house? You'll have to go back eventually."

"I could come here." Seeing Light's surprise face, the researcher tried to explain. "I mean, if you're ok with that… My work office is closer from your house than mine…"

Lightning wasn't sure about this. Don't missunderstand her, she was fine with Hope being and living with her. After a day, she found out that they had very similar ways of doing the house jobs. And she was very comfortable around him. But she just met this adult Hope so she wasn't 100% sure about the decision. What if he gets tired of seeing her everyday? Or if he finds someone and wanted some…privacy? She wasn't going to let anyone apart from him in her house, that's for sure. "I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6: Things Worth Remembering

"I still don't see this…"

"We've talked about this already. Is totally fine. I've talked to my boss, and he said that he didn't have any problem" _if I did my job without distractions…_

When Hope and Light woke up that morning, the woman started to build excuses to not go with Hope but the researcher knew she was excusing herself because she didn't want to get cared of. The only way he could think of at that moment to get her to his workplace was to tell her that if she didn't come, he wasn't going to help her with dinner. 'If you find yourself in a situation where Sis doesn't want to do something, just trick her with food.' That was what Serah told him once, and he didn't forget it. He had to confess that he wasn't that sure it would work but, to his surprise, it did. "… Fine."

The couple entered the offices and stopped at the entrance to give Light an identification. After they passed, they went to the elevator and made their way to Hope's lab. He shared the place with other chemists' researchers that Hope was friends with, so they weren't going to be alone. But this "friends" were not "friends" between them. There was a rumour around the building that they were like an old married couple because they fight about anything and start an argument about the tiniest thing just to make the other mad. Hope just thought that they didn't have much in common and that fate just matched two completely opposite persons.

Vanessa and Kevin were a bit older than Hope. The woman was an only child of a respected family that has worked with chemicals longer than any company in England, and she represented that pride with her attitude. Her family even owned half of the building where they worked. Kevin, in the other way, represented hard work. Hope didn't know about him much because he wasn't the type of guy to talk about himself, but he did know that he didn't depend on his family much. With that little information, it didn't take a genius to guess that a woman who has had everything done for her since birth and a man that has worked without any help, were going to have problems working together.

Near the lab, they could hear what Hope was hoping not to find at least the first day Light come: the people inside arguing. The woman beside him raised an eyebrow to him. "Yeah, I think I forgot to tell you that the two with which I share the place don't get along."

"This is going to be fun."

The couple entered the shared lab and found a battle that could rival the parliaments meetings. One would have expected to hear an argument about scientific opinions colliding, but the reality Hope and Light were seeing was a discussion about… a pencil.

"For the hundredth time, I told you that's my freaking pencil you're using!"

"And for the hundredth and first, I'm telling you, it's not!"

"Are you really that dumb that you can't even tell the difference between your stuff and mine?!"

"And if it really was, and it's not, yours, what's the matter if I use it?"

"That _you_ are using it. And it _is_ mine. My boyfriend bought it for me!"

"Then go cry to him and tell him that you can't share a simple pencil with your co-worker."

"So, you are admitting that it's not yours?"

"God, please send help! I can't stand this woman!"

While the chemists continued arguing, the recent entered couple couldn't believe that they didn't even share a look to see who came in.

Lightning, like any older sister, has had fights about simple things with Serah when they were kids, but, for two grown up people, that seemed out of place "They can't be seriously arguing over _that_."

"Hate can do a lot of strange things."

"If that _is_ hate, then I had a love relationship with Snow." After some time still not noticing none of the new people around them and continuing with their interesting conversation, Light came with an idea "Hey Hope, you work in this lab too, so, what if that pencil was yours?"

Not long after the words came out of Light's mouth, the scientists turned to look at them.

"Well, it might be. I tend to leave my stuff anywhere. Can I check it out?" Asked Hope getting closer to the petite woman to see the object.

"I don't know who you are but I can assure you that it is mine." Said the brunette woman with arrogance looking to where the soldier was standing.

Tired of her co-worker childish attitude, Kevin responded "Just give him the pencil, and we'll see that, _croissi_."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then change your hairstyle!"

"Please stop it already…" said Hope getting between them to at least stop them to argue just seeing each other's faces.

He started to look closely at the object of argument and while he was checking it out, the other man in the lab noticed Light and, getting up from the chair he had been sitting since he came four hours ago, he went her way and started to talk to her. "Oh my, how impolite of me. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kevin Williams. Nice to meet you, miss…?"

Backing away from the closeness the man got from her, Light answered politely "Claire Farron."

The petite woman, that was watching Hope checking "her" pencil and not giving attention to Kevin's failed attempt to conquer the woman, became interested when she heard a name that she remembered seeing in some magazines. "Claire Farron?! You're telling me that a Louis Vuitton model is right in front of me?"

Kevin's' interest was written all over his face. "Model?! I was already interested, but, girl, I think I just have fallen in love at first sight."

Lightning didn't want to be in between the two scientists, so she tried to talk as less as possible. "I did model for them, but that was years ago. I'm not in that world that much now."

"Even so, I can see why they did chose you."

Vanessa got closer to Light and nearly invade her personal space from the excitement she was in. "You have to tell me how you got that job! I would make my dream come true!"

Hope came to Light's rescue and graved the chemists from their shirt necks and pulled them away from her. "You are really annoying today. Just leave her alone."

"Hope, where have you found her? I didn't think you could get a woman like her."

"She's not my woman, and she's a friend that has come to help me with my work."

"Use another word than 'help' here because you're making it worse if you're trying to convince us." Suggested the petite woman.

"You know it's not in that way!"

The man tried to comfort Hope "Okay, okay, innocent little Hope doesn't want to talk about his sex life. That's okay. I haven't had that type of relationship in months. I can understand."

"Understand what? You two are just making things up!"

Lightning stood in the same place watching how an argument between two people about a pencil had developed into a discussion between three people involving Hope's intimate life.

The three of them continued with their new topic of conversation and the soldier noticed that Hope had left the pencil over the table and went to grab it and see if she could end the never-ending argument. She picked it up and started to check it and immediately saw a name carved out. "It says _Wen_ on it."

"Uh?!"

"Ha! I told you it wasn't yours!" Said Vanessa happily.

"It's not yours either, you stupid cow!" Responded the chemist.

Thinking who might be the real owner of the pencil, Hope said aloud his thought "I might have taken it from the receptionist the other day. I think she's called Wendy."

"Mystery solved then."

* * *

In a building located in the centre of London, a young man is concentrated looking through the window; thinking about his next move. The view of the city relaxed him. He didn't know why, but seeing all this people walking around the city like they don't have a care in the world, made him feel serene. To feel that this people had no idea about what he was plotting, made him feel in control and powerful. And he liked power and being in control.

Disturbing his peace, someone knocked at his door and waited for his response to enter. "Glad to see you've finally come." Manifested the young man seeing who the person was. "Go straight to the main subject. I can't waste any more of my time."

"Alright. I'm here to warn you." Said the woman not moving from her spot near the door. With this man you never knew when you had to run for your life.

"Warn me? Don't make me laugh. There's nothing to be warned about."

"Is that so? And then, what if I tell you that _they_ are behind you?"

The young man's face changed from superiority to disgust. "That's not possible."

The red-headed woman continued. "Believe it if you want. It's up to you, but don't complain later that you didn't know about it."

The woman was about to return from where she came from, but the young man stopped her. "Wait! How can I know you're not lying?"

Not turning around to face him, she manifested with annoyance. "Try to follow your little princess for an entire day and you'll know if I'm lying."

Once he was left alone, he stared again through the window. _It's not possible that_ they _already know about my existence. The only way I can think of is if she… what?_ The man started to look through his documents in a rush. After looking through all the papers in his desk, he finally found what he was looking for in one of his drawers. He searched through all the papers in the file and stopped in one in particular. Grinning from ear to ear, he let out a small laugh. "So, my little princess is still doing the same as I ordered her to do. Interesting."

Suddenly, his phone rang. He picked it up with suspicion. Only few people knew this number. "Yes?"

"How is life treating you?"

The annoying voice at the other end of the phone completed his day. "You…!"

"I guess you're the same as the last time I saw you." Responded the childish voice with a hint of malice in it.

"You think you can play with me like this?"

"Why not? It's funny being able to watch you but you can't watch me. I quite understand you now."

Calming himself a bit, he continued his talk with the woman. "Have fun while you can. You'll soon be with me."

"That's not what I see written here."

"You little bitch!" The woman had the power to unnerve him and that sentence was not good news to him. He tried not to let her know, but she truly liked to make fun of him and knew how to touch his nerves.

"Hey, what's that attitude just now? Has your cockiness been eaten by the Gods?"

"My patience is what's being taken from me, but from the goddess of death herself!"

He could hear the childish voice laugh at the other end. "I haven't been called that in a long time. Mortality has changed you. I didn't know you had sense of humour. You seem more human."

"Enough! You've just called me to taste my patience." The man got up from his seat at his desk and started to pace around the office, checking through the window in case he spotted her spaying on him.

"I've called you to inform you that you don't have much time left. As you might know now, your savior is closer to you than ever. You might want to reconsider your goals."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes. Your last warning before I come personally."

The man laughed at her bold statement. "And you think I'm scared? It's obvious to me that you have no idea about what plans I have in mind. I'll make this clear: watch your back, Etro. The storm might catch you too."

"You can't escape fate. Not even you, Bhunivelze."

"We'll see that." Without waiting for her answer, he hanged up and sat again in his chair. Not long after, someone knocked on his door. "Enter."

"Boss, the researchers have finally found it."

"Excellent." Finally, something was going like he planned.

"But it seems that it'll take around three weeks to prepare it all."

"Tell them to move faster or their life is what will last three weeks." Said with an anger tone.

The man backed away a bit from the scary look his boss was giving him and tried to reason with him. "T-The location is quite complicated…"

"I don't care. Just pass the order."

"Y-Yes, sir…" Not wanting to make his boss angrier, he went to accomplish his orders.

Looking at his phone once he was by himself, he said aloud his thought. "I won't make that filthy goddess get what she wants."

* * *

After the long morning in the office, Light and Hope decided to go to the break room and have a little snack before continuing with work. Sitting at the same place when Noel came to visit him, they both started to chat about the day while they eat and drink. The place was a bit crowded considering the time it was. Normally, the break room started to fill up around dinner time, not at eleven in the morning. Hope was starting to feel a bit nervous because of the stares they were receiving from the other researchers, but Light seemed to not notice and tried to distract himself by talking with her.

"I hope it wasn't that bad this morning…"

"It could've been worse." Responded the soldier picking a biscuit.

"Sorry…" Said ashamed the young man, staring at his coffee.

"Hey, beside that, I've actually had fun." Tried the woman to cheer him up.

"Really?"

"Yes. Being in another environment has relaxed me a bit."

Hearing her say that made him feel like his decision wasn't that bad after all. "I'm happy to hear that. I was scared those two we're going to make you feel worse."

"Don't worry about that. For me it's like being with Jack and Wen all over again." Said Lightning remembering the last argument the two of them had.

"They don't get along?"

"No no, they do. But Jack tends to be childish sometimes and Wen is usually the one who gets annoyed by him. Beside that, they make a really good team work."

Hope didn't know this people personally, but, hearing how Light talked about them, it made him think that they were nice people and that she was very fond of them. "I guess all of you make a good team. How many are you in this 'special' team?"

Hope's words made her remember the time when they formed the special unit, and they didn't know each other. The fights were an everyday routine and the missions they nearly failed because of the arguments between them weren't one's you could count with the fingers of one hand. Nowadays, though, it was quite the opposite. "There's four of us and our team specialises in-"

"Estheim," Interrupted them an old man "they're calling you from lab 4. They say it's urgent."

"Thanks'." Said Hope watching the old man go. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Light."

"You're working, what did you expect?"

Chuckling, Hope admitted that Light was right. "You're right. I'll be right back."

"I'll wait here."

Grabbing the cup of coffee to throw it at the bin near the door, Hope got up and went to the lab.

Meanwhile, Light took advantage of the alone time and took out her phone to check out the messages, but instead found a call from someone she didn't expect. She was about to get up and return the call when someone sat down where Hope was, not even two minutes ago.

"Sorry but this seat is taken." Informed the soldier looking to the man. He was probably in his mid-thirties and had a black hair where Light could start to see slight gray hair. Anyone could tell that the man was quite handsome and well-build but the soldier didn't like the look of arrogance he was giving her. The look of a playboy if she could express it out loud.

"I know. I just came here to talk to you."

"Talk to me? And what if I don't want to?"

"I'm sure you'll want." Responded the man running his hand through his hair.

If the man had any opportunity at the beginning, he was throwing it all away just by opening his mouth. The pink haired woman was sick about the look he was giving her and tried to make him go. "And I'm sure I don't. Now, get up before I make you."

But it seemed the man wasn't giving up. "They told me you were a famous model, and I was thinking if you'll like to go out with me and have some drinks?"

"I think I've made myself clear: Go away. I don't want anything from you."

Offended by the woman, the man got up nearly knocking off the chair. "You just confirmed that you're all the same. Pretty girls with a lot of ego and boors."

Feeling satisfied with the way the man was thinking about her, she answered him "Then I did my job pretty well to make you think like that. Now, could you just go away?"

Turning his back to Lightning, the man murmured "I should have expected that. Being around _weirdo_ Hope wasn't a good sign."

But the soldier wasn't having more of this man's bullshits. "Excuse me, what?!"

"Hey hey, I see you two are starting to know each other?" Before Light could get a hold on the man's arm, Kevin came and put himself between them, graving Light from the shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"He's about to know something else if he doesn't fuck off now."

"Mind if you come with me?" Kevin grabbed Light's arm and stormed out of the break room.

Once they were in the hallway, Kevin let go of Light. "You should have left me punch his face."

"Look, I know that mustn't have been pleasant. But I think there's something you need to know." Tried to explain the chemist.

"About what?"

"About Hope's reputation."

The anger that Light was feeling disappeared when she heard those words. "What do you mean?"

"There has been rumours about him for the last three months. Some say that he has stolen materials from the lab for personal profit. Others say he is in some illegal stuff to make his research succeed."

If Hope was the same person she once met in the other world, the things that Kevin was saying were making no sense. But, then again, what if he wasn't completely the same? What if something happened that made him do these things? Not knowing this adult Hope yet, made her come up with doubts. "That doesn't sound like something Hope would do." Said Light trying to sound convinced.

"I must confess that I thought like them, until they put me in the same lab as him." Lightning gave him an angry look. "Don't look at me like that. I don't believe does rumours now."

Letting go a sigh, the soldier sat down on a bench that was nearby. "But that's it. They're just rumours. Who could start something that…"

"Evil? Some researchers here are jealous about him. 'The kid that got a job in a high company that didn't even graduated from college.' 'We struggle to get a place in any company and this kid just got up there like it was as easy as breathing'. That's the kind of comments I've been hearing since I came. And if I might add a comment too, I think you coming here has only spread more rumours."

"Believe me when I say it wasn't my idea coming…"

"Hey, I'm not saying you can't come back. Actually, seeing how you handled that guy from before, you might be quite helpful. In the long run." Seeing that the woman wasn't responding, he sat beside her. "Those assholes keep those rumours because they know they annoy Hope somehow. If you're here, he might just forget about them, and they'll stop."

"Worth trying, I guess. Thanks' for sharing this."

"It was nothing. But I didn't tell you this for free." Informed the man with a slight smile.

Chuckling, the pink haired woman asked. "What do you want?"

"Seeing that Hope won't let me get near you, I really need to know this." With a serious face, he grabbed Light by her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Please, tell me that you have a twin sister or a sister that looks like you!"

Laughing at the serious look and the sound of desperation in his voice, the soldier told him what he asked for. "Sorry, I just have a little sister and, too bad for you, she's engaged."

"Damn…"

* * *

It was now five in the afternoon and at the soon-to-be Villiers' house there was Serah cleaning the house when Snow arrived.

"I'm home!" Said the big guy hanging his coat near the entrance.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Following Serah's voice, he went to the kitchen and found her cleaning the fridge. He could say that they didn't live in the cleanest house in the world but, taking to account that they both worked and were out of the house most of the time and that Serah and him didn't dedicate much time cleaning, he was very surprised to see his bride-to-be cleaning the inside of the fridge. "Um, babe, why are you cleaning the fridge?" He noticed then that she had done the entire kitchen, and he could see that the living room was tidier than when he saw it that morning.

"Sis phoned. She's coming in" she checked the clock in the kitchen "thirty minutes and I still have to clean this and upstairs."

Graving an apple from the fruit basket, that was decorating the central table in the kitchen, Snow said "And why are you cleaning like the holy queen is coming?"

"Because it's the first time that sis comes to a house where she doesn't live in."

The obvious statement confused him. "And what does that mean?"

Turning to face her fiancé, she responded him "That it's the first time she'll see how I live without her help. She was usually the one that cleaned the house while I did the cooking, thankfully."

"Oh, I remember you telling me something about that. So that's the reason you're cleaning like crazy?"

"I don't want her to come and see that I still need her help in some things. By the way, if you can stand there talking, grab the cloth and start cleaning the guest room."

"She's staying tonight too?" Asked Snow searching for the cloth.

"Yes, Hope asked me if she could stay here tonight because 'an unexpected matter happened, and he won't come home until morning.'"

"Wait, wait, wait, I have a lot of questions."

"Clean and ask!" Ordered the petite woman to her unmoving man.

Nervous because he didn't want Serah to yell at him, he cleaned the first thing he saw, being the dinner table, and asked "Why does Light need to be taken care like a kid and what do you mean by saying 'he won't come home until morning'?"

"She hasn't been feeling well these days to the first and, to answer the second question, it seems they're leaving together. But I guess it's to take care of her."

The man stopped cleaning because of the "strange" sentence. "In which way?"

"Snow!" Exclaimed the woman throwing him the wet cloth, that she was using to clean the fridge, knowing what he was implying. "She's coming with a special guest, by the way."

"If you say a baby, I'm going to freak out."

Laughing at Snow's comment, Serah finished cleaning the fridge and started to put the things back in. "I'm not telling you but you'll like him."

"It's got a gender. I'm starting to freak out." Said the big man grabbing the door frame simulating he was having some sort of attack.

"Stop being dramatic and go clean the guest room, please."


	7. Chapter 7: The Farron Sisters

After Light phoned her sister, she waited for Jack to pick her up and take her to her place. She wasn't feeling well enough to ride her car, so she asked Jack if he could do it for her and bring her car too since he kept it after he brought her to the restaurant the other day.

In their way to her sister's house, Jack asked her how she was "How have you been feeling? Boss told us that you are in a sick leave."

Looking through the window she answered him "I wasn't feeling that bad but, the other night at the restaurant I suddenly started feeling like my head was about to explode. Hope took me to the hospital and, lucky me, Paul was on his shift and put me on leave."

Jack perceived a bit of anger in her voice and kind of understood her. She didn't like that anyone told her what to do, and even less to tell her to leave, temporarily, her job; but still, he was glad the doctor did it. He didn't like seeing her mad about the situation, but he liked it less whenever he saw her in pain. "Come on, don't say it like that."

"It's just…. He didn't need to cut me out of work!" Exclaimed the soldier angrily.

The blond man tried to reason with his companion "I don't know what to say Light. I kind of agree with him. I think it's for the best."

After she calmed herself down, Lightning let go of a sight and commented "I was going to ask for some days, but after…all this ended… Now it wasn't the moment."

"We've been stuck in the same place for months; I don't think we will progress much while you're gone. Right, Watton?" Assured her Jack.

Barking from the back seat, the German shepherd dog agreed with Jack.

Chuckling at the situation, Light commented "Don't use him to make yourself right. You know he agrees with anything you ask or do. You're like his dad for him."

"Why do you think I asked him? When mama is upset, it's dada's turn to cheer her up and put the kids by his side."

"Ugh, okay, fine. But then, do as _mama_ told you once in a while please."

Laughing at the comic situation he created, the blond man gave her a serious glance, indicating the woman he was serious. "Now seriously, Light. Please use this free time and rest. We're all worried about you. And as I'd saw before, I know we're not the only ones. Was that the Hope we so heard about?"

Light responded without hesitation to the excited man. "The one and only."

"Wow! I can't believe he was the one who build an entire planet! He's planning on building another one in this world too?"

"No. He's just a regular scientist. Kind of."

"Too bad, I would go straight to live there if I knew he was building one." Jack was one of the fewer people that regained the memories from the other world. He was one of the citizens of New Academia and remembered Hope's works and achievements as well as the day that all went to hell. He even told Light once that he saw her sister Serah and Noel go around the city and that it was because of the resemblance with her sister, that he recognized Light when he first saw her in the new world. Jack didn't get to be saved by Light as the savior, but he did hear about her during the last days of the world.

"I'd be kind of sad if he needed to build one." Remarked Light.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized the blond noticing that his comment could be interpreted like, the world she fought to give to humanity, wasn't good enough.

"I know you're a fan of him, don't worry."

After that, they stayed a while in silence. They could only hear Watton's little barks, indicating that he was in some kind of dream.

They were only thirty minutes away from Serah's house and the road they were going on was completely deserted. It was only half past four and at that time was when workers started to go back home. It was strange to see it almost empty.

"Where's everyone? I could almost do a zig zag in the middle of the road and nothing would happen."

"Please don't. But it is strange. There aren't even cars coming from the other way..."

Looking through the middle mirror, Jack saw a car behind them. "Oh, hey. One popped out of nowhere. And it's strangely getting closer to us."

Lightning took a peek from the side mirror and it didn't felt good what she saw. "Jack, I don't like this."

"And what do you want me to do? Stop and tell them to stop being scary?" Not long after the words left his mouth, the car from behind bumped in to them with strength. "Shit!"

"I don't think they're friendly either." Said Light getting a hold of the glove box of the car when the attacker made another impact.

"Thank you for having a good car!" Pleaded the blond and pressing the gas pedal.

"Thank me later and do the zig zag thing! They're going for it again!"

Following the soldier's advice, Jack started to turn the wheel to try to lose the pursuers.

Searching through the glove box in the front, Light finally took out a gun. Jack wasn't sure about what was his friend about to do. "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"It's better than sit and see how they destroy my car." Lowering the window, she got half of her out of the window and aimed for the car wheels.

The stranger car received some gunshots, but none of them hit the wheels. To avoid being hit, the car, too, started to zig zag.

"Damn it. I can't aim well like this."

Another problem was getting closer. "Oh no. Light, the road is ending."

"Head to the old headquarters. If he's attacking us, he must know who we are and where are we heading to." _Will it stop following us or will it still try to get us?_

"Roger!"

Not losing any speed, they went straight to their old main quarters with the attacker following close behind. It was located at the outskirts of the city and nearly in the middle of nowhere, but still well-connected to the centre city. It was usually used for the trainers and for saving old documents and archives. But most importantly, the Field-Marshal was there located so it was highly secured.

Arriving to the first barrier control, Jack made a light sign with the car lights that the guards understood and elevated the barrier for them. Both cars passed and were getting closer to the headquarters.

Waiting for the sign to stop at the right moment, the blond stepped as much as he could the gas pedal while Light grabbed the handle above her head. Finally seeing the red flag, Jack turned the wheel and stepped on the brake pedal to make the car do a U-turn not leaving the other car time enough to do the same, and was left in the middle of the parking of the building. Several snipers shoot the wheels and made the car stop. The other soldiers that came from headquarters started to surround the car, and aimed it with guns and rifles.

Jack and Light waited in the car while they listened the General order the owner of the car to come out.

"Last warning before my men get you out by force!" Not receiving any sort of sign from the stranger, the General ordered some of his men to get closer and take the person out, but, to his surprise, there was no one in.

"Remote controlled?!" Exclaimed surprised Jack.

"Seems so." Murmured Light letting a sight of relieve.

Getting out of the car, both soldiers went to meet the Trainee General. "Edevan and Farron. It's been a long time. Causing trouble even out of the training fields, I see. You're lucky I'm by Daniel's and his crazy 'Special Unit' side because if not, I would charge you the cost of this… spectacle." Threatened the old man.

"Sorry for the trouble, sir." Apologized the young woman.

"In our defence, it had been following us since we came out of the city." Tried Jack to convince the old man that it wasn't a joke.

"Now it's done and I'm glad to see you're both fine. I'll inform about this to Daniel myself, but do a report about all what happened. That's all." The man gave orders to move away the car and for his troops to return to the previous duties.

"Thank you, sir!"

After the old man said his orders and made his way back in, Jack spoke "So, back to your sisters'?"

* * *

Finally arriving to Serah's house, Jack parked in front of the building. It was six o'clock now, and they both were desperate to end the day.

"You said you were staying in your aunt's house, right?" Asked Light not moving from the car, exhausted and with a lifeless gaze.

"Yeah, she lives here." Responded simply the blond man.

Silence returned to them and, still none of them moving, Watton barked to make them move.

"Light, your child demands attention."

"I want divorce."

Deciding that they had to move, both soldiers got out and while Jack untied Watton from the back seats, Light grabbed all her things from the boot.

"How are you going to work tomorrow?" Asked the pink haired woman.

"Nabil said he could come and get me. He might come with Wen so pass by my aunt's place around half past eight, so they can see you. We were planning on doing a visit anyway so, come and say 'Hi' if you feel well enough."

"I'll be there."

Giving each other their respective goodbyes, they both went to their home. Excited to be in a different environment, Watton started smelling everything he went past. "I'll take you out in a minute. Just let me drop this stuff first." Commented Lightning knowing that the little accident must have had some effect on the animal.

Light rang the doorbell and waited for her sister or Snow to open the door. The later was the one to grace her with his presence. "Nice to see you sis- A dog! It's a dog!" Exclaimed excited the big man kneeling and starting to pet the dog, which the pet responded happily.

Serah came from behind him. "I told you you'll like him."

"I need to take him for a walk first, so could you-"

"I'm on it." Grabbing the lead from Light, Snow stormed off running along with the animal.

The owner of the pet was left speechless. "My dog just got kidnapped in front of me?"

Serah chuckled at her sister's speechless face. "Come on in. I'll show the house."

The residence of the couple was modest. An average two floor white house with a little garden without private car park. Once inside, you were received by a big creamy coloured living room that had an opened L-shaped kitchen at the end on the left; separated by an elevated table and three stools. The bluish sofa was giving it's back to the kitchen facing the TV and with an armchair, same colour as the sofa, on it's right. On the left side of the main entrance there was the dining table that you could see from outside thanks to the big window.

She guided her to the stairs, in front of the kitchen, to the second floor. Once there, she was presented by a hallway with only three doors: one on the left and two on the right; one being at the end of the hallway and the other closer to the stairs that was the bathroom. Serah showed her the bathroom, it had a bath at the end of it, two sinks, the toilette in front and some cabinets for the towels, she assumed; and told her that there was only one, so they had to share it. Continuing the tour to what was going to be her room for the night, they entered the only door that was on the left. The room was large but not too big. The wardrobe was on the left of the entrance, some bookshelves here and there and a desk at the far-left end of the room, but she couldn't see any bed. Then, the younger Farron sister got closer to the desk that was near the window and pulled something down; forming a bed.

"That's quite convenient." Said Light surprised.

"I usually use this room to prepare my classes but I thought it could be a guest room too and when I saw this at the furniture store, I just had to take it with me." Informed Serah looking at her sister that went to see through the window that faced the garden.

Once the things were left in the room, both sisters returned downstairs.

Sitting on one of the stools and watching her sister go through her kitchen to make dinner, Light started to talk to her "So, how long have you been living here?"

"We've been living in this house for two years now. But we've been in London for a bit longer. None of us was born here if that's what you're wondering."

"Serah, I'm actually wondering something else but I'm not sure to ask…"

Not facing her big sister, she assured her "Ask me anything. I'll try to answer."

Trying to think carefully her next words, Lightning dropped the question "Okay. Then, what's your surname?"

Not moving an inch from where she was, Serah responded calmly "My bag should be around there. You can see it yourself."

Lightning did as told and grabbed the bag from the counter and searched for her sister's ID. While looking through Serah's bag, the soldier's nerves grew exponentially. Ever since she regained the memories from the other world and discovered that she had a little sister, there was a though that kept coming to her: what if they weren't biological sisters anymore? There was also the possibility that Serah grew up in a completely different family and had other sisters or brothers. Along the years though, she convinced herself that it didn't matter what surname was written, she would still be Serah's big sister.

She finally found the ID and, to her surprise, her sister had the surname: "Farron. You're actually Farron?" Asked happily and surprised to Serah.

The younger sister had turned around to see her reaction and responded with a smile "Yes!"

Letting go of a sigh she didn't know she was holding, Light continued "You know how worried I've been all these years?"

"I though you knew this already." Informed Serah still smiling.

"I'm not going to lie. I knew I had a little sister just five years ago, at the same time I regained the memories from the other world."

The news she received from Lightning didn't make sense to Serah. "But that's strange. I remembered everything five years ago too, but knew I was your sister at age nine."

Lightning wasn't having a good time either trying to connect all the new information. "How did you know?"

"Dad told me before he died. And yes, he was the same as in Cocoon."

The soldier couldn't believe what her sister just said. "You were with dad?!"

"Yes. As long as I remember I've always been with him, but I never met mum."

"That's because I was with her."

Now it was Serah's turn to be surprised. "No way! That means we… really could be… real sisters?"

"I think mum told me some time ago that she was married once, but decided to split up not long after I was born."

Serah started to fit all the pieces. "So, once I was born, dad took me with him and you staid with mum. But why mum didn't tell you about me or dad?"

"She evaded any question I asked about dad. But I still don't get it… Why did dad told you about me but mum didn't tell me about you?"

The younger sister saw Light's sad expression and tried to end the topic. "Let's not think much about this. The important thing is that we are together now."

"Right." Serah couldn't resist any longer and went to her sister to embrace her, which Light returned without hesitation. "I'm really happy to see you've been fine all these years… I was worried you might have ended up somewhere where you weren't happy or safe… But knowing you were with dad has made me lift some weight."

"I wish you could have met him again, sis. He was the same as I remembered. I guess mum was too. Even her disease?" Asked the younger Farron with sad expression.

"She was. Fortunately, her illness wasn't that strange here but it took her away anyway."

"Let's pay both of them a visit when we can."

It was at that moment that Snow decided to return. "Damn, this dog is fast. I'm beyond exhausted…"

Watton went straight to his owner to get attention, that he received. "What did you expect? He's only three years old. He just wants to play and play and play."

Snow sat by her side. "I know that _now._ But I must say, this was a better surprise than the other one."

"What other one?" Asked doubtful the older sister looking at Snow and asking herself if she really wanted to know the answer.

Knowing her fiancé's mind, Serah covered him "Snow, honey, why don't you get a shower while I finish dinner?"

* * *

"So that woman was right. She really is in the army. This couldn't be any better!" Shouted the man at the same time he laughed hysterically.

"You shouldn't be laughing at this. Now we know that who you saw that day was really her, and we could have done this already if you had captured her then and there."

"You don't know what this means don't you? We don't have to do absolutely anything. She'll come to us by her own two feet."

"Bhunivelze, why do you insist in letting her coming to us instead of going ourselves? We know where she is."

"There's no use in doing that when we're not ready for it. And we can't get closer to her that easily either. Not with Hope and her guardian always beside her."

"So, we just need to get them away from her. I bet you can take care of Hope."

"That's what I'm doing, Paal's."

* * *

It was nearly bed time, but Serah and Light weren't getting any of that. They both were going through Serah's photo album in the living room. Snow, and his new friend Watton, went back to bed giving some alone time to the sisters.

The older sister couldn't stop smiling watching Serah and her dad in the pictures. "He really was the same as I remember."

"And his personality too! Look at this picture." Said Serah pointing at a photograph where you could see father and daughter happily posing beside a snowman that wore a cup hat. "He always wanted to put that type of hat on every snowman we build."

"Even if the snowman we made was smaller than the hat."

"Dad was very childish but I think it was his way to get closer to us."

"It worked better with you than me, but then again, you were always a daddy's girl."

"And you a mummy's girl. I can't even count the times you helped mum in the kitchen and burned the food. But she never got mad at you, not even once!"

Both sisters realised that they had good memories of her parents in both worlds, and they couldn't be happier for that, but losing them so young, in both worlds, saddened them too. In any of both opportunities' life gave them, they could see them graduating, getting their first job, getting married or having a family of their own. Fate always seemed to not want them to see it. "I wished they could see us now. Especially you."

Knowing she was referring to her getting married, she joked "So dad can tell me I'm doing the wrong thing and see how mum fattened my fiancé?"

"You forgot the part where they scared the shit out of him just by looking at him. I swear those looks could kill."

Still laughing at the funny but very possible scenario, Serah tried to say "And what about them judging your job? Dad would be like 'Please, Clare, cover yourself up! That's not a very lady-like pose.' And mum being all 'Yes! That's my daughter right there!'."

Serah suddenly remembered one of the talks their dad gave them. "And of course, 'the boy's talk' they gave us."

Her older sister didn't put a good face at her mention. "I still remember that day and what I thought back then 'No more boys.'"

"But they still came anyway, right?" Commented Serah giving her a 'you know what I'm talking about' look.

"Serah?" Warned Light knowing that her little sister liked to get involved in her love life more than she wanted.

"Come on, sis! I need to know. What's going on between you and Hope?"

"Me and Hope? Where did you get that from?" Asked incredulously the soldier.

"I know he's living with you."

Lightning tried to reason with her sister. "He's not living with me. He's just staying for some days."

"But you let him that easily." Although she wasn't giving up her though that easily.

"It's Hope. It's not like I'm letting in a complete stranger."

"Even so, it's a huge step what you just did." Serah was trying to make her big sister see that live with someone was a big thing, couple or not. Living together was the moment when you could know how that person is. She was not going to say it to her, but she was also surprised that she let Hope, of all people, live with her, knowing that she was probably the only other person she lived with.

Lightning was having a hard time trying to explain her decision, but, at the same time, she didn't even know why she decided that in the first place. This morning Hope asked her again if she wanted him living there, and she just agreed without a second thought. It goes without saying that the young man was beyond surprised and happy that he even hugged her; a hug that made her feel how happy he was and made her happy too about her decision.

But thinking about it coldly, it really was a big step so, now she was asking herself how was it possible she agreed so easily. "I…"

With a serious face, Serah asked her what she thought it could be the reason for her sisters' behaviour. "Sis, do you have feelings for him?"

"Serah, you just want a fairy tale." Responded the older woman tiredly.

"I'm serious, Claire. Do you feel something for him?"

"I… don't know… I mean, I can't compare it with what I felt for other men before."

"And how does it feel?"

"It feels like… I'm in the right place. Like I don't have to be just Claire, or Light, or even the savior. I can be all of them or none and I know he understands me."

By the way her sister was talking, it made Serah think that she wasn't talking about what has she seen or felt in the last weeks they've been seeing each other's. "Sis, how long have you been feeling this?"

Lightning started to not like where the conversation was going. "I know where are you going Serah. It's not that."

"How do you know it's not? Stop feeling with your head and feel with your heart. What do you feel when you're with him? Just one word."

Lightning was about to say the word to end the topic, but something inside of her seemed to not let her express it. She felt that, if she responded, there was no turning back. And she didn't feel ready yet. The soldier got up from the sofa, wanting some alone time. "Serah, I don't want to talk about this."

"But…!"

"Just drop it! I'm going to bed."

Serah stayed downstairs and waited to hear her sister's room door close, so she could get back up without bumping into her.

"Everything okay, babe?" Asked Snow coming from the stairs. He heard Light's shout and came down stairs to see what happened. He crossed paths with the older sister, but by the looks of her face, he didn't want to be a punching bag this late and decided not to ask her.

"Yes, everything's fine."

"That's not what it looked like to me." Said the blond man, sitting next to his future wife.

"It's just… I just want her to realise her feelings…"

"Maybe it's not the time yet. I'm sure sis will tell you when the time comes."

"I hope so. I really like Hope for sis."

* * *

In the guest room, Light was sitting on the bed, petting Watton's head, that had laid down over her lap. Lost in though about her early conversation with Serah, the woman didn't notice that she had stopped petting the animal and it was looking at her questioning.

Returning to reality, the woman finally saw Watton's face. "Sorry. Let's go to sleep." When Light made a move to get in the covers, Watton jumped from the bed and went to the soldier's bags and graved a small wrapped box. He brought it to her. "I don't think it's a good moment to open this…" Lightning recalled the moment Hope gave it to her before Jack arrived and told her to open it when she got to Serah's house. The dog kept offering it to her.

She could read the tag attached to it 'To Light' written in Hope's handwriting. She finally graved the present and unwrapped the paper and a simple black box came up. The woman lifted the top and saw a note. 'Happy Birthday'. _He remembered?_ Curious about what could have the researcher got her, Light lifted the thin cloth and saw a silver bracelet. It had a simple silvered chain that had a tree at the centre with little crystals at the tree's leaves.

"The tree of life… _Yggdrasil_ …" Whispered Light with a slight smile and didn't waste time on putting it on. She saw that it fit perfectly and turned her arm around to see how the crystals reflected with the moon light coming through her window. Watton came to her side and sniffed the new object while he got comfortable to sleep.

Lightning also got herself inside her covers with the intention of ending the day and, while doing so, she never tore her gaze away from the present until she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Conflicted Feelings

Hi! How's everyone doing? I hope you're enjoying the story so far. First of all, I'm sorry I haven't been updating the days I said I would, but I'm working and the chapters are also getting longer to write, and it's difficult for me to be doing both things and be able to do it on time.

Apart from that, I would like to say that I'm working on a different Hoperai story. It's more of a fantasy type so, If you're interested, I'll probably post the first chapter around November; more or less when this one is finished.

That's all I wanted to say. Thank you to all of you that are reading this story! I really appreciate it!.

* * *

The next morning, Lightning got up thirty minutes before the others arrived to take Jack to work, got washed and dressed and went to his aunt's house without telling Serah anything. She didn't want to face the awkward situation that she caused last night.

Taking Watton with her so she could take him for a walk too, she finally arrived to the house, and she could already see Nabil's car outside. She knocked at the door and Jack opened it and lead her to the living room.

The house was similar to Serah's; it nearly had the same furniture distributed similar too. Sitting on the sofa was Wen, and Nabil was on the floor, his back facing the garden window, putting some folders and pictures on the little table. Watton went straight to lay down beside him.

Wen noticed her first. "Good to see you're doing fine."

"If fine is 'not good enough to work' then yes, I'm fine, I guess." Responded the soldier sitting on the armchair.

"If your humour is still intact, I'll take it as you're doing excellent." Joked the big man.

Nabil gave her a warm smile at her as a welcome. The woman noticed that it was one of those rare days when their captain didn't wear a hoodie to cover all of him. Pale like a ghost, a slim body like he had nothing to eat for days, and medium short hair tied up in a low pony tail. The black-haired man has never been a talkative or an affective person, but he expressed his feelings with little gestures and, one thing that he stands out for is for being the most supportive person in the group; it didn't matter the crazy idea that someone had, he made sure he got his support. Maybe it was those things that made the man manage to find a woman and get married.

When Jack returned from the kitchen bringing some drinks for them, Nabil got up and started talking. "We have to discuss some things before we go."

Jack cached the hint and went upstairs to check if someone was left in the house. His aunt went to do the shopping half an hour ago, but he went to check just in case. The blond returned minutes later and indicated that everything was clear for them to continue. "For the last two weeks we've been receiving more information about our target. It appears he has no more intentions of hiding himself and has been spotted in multiple places, such as the museum, the warehouses where we think is one of his bases, and walking freely around the city." Explained Nabil while pointing at the pictures exposed over the table.

"Has he noticed that we're spying on him?" Asked Jack that went to stand behind Light.

"He hasn't shown any signs that he has, but I'm sure he does know we are behind him."

"So, we must move fast then." Said Wen.

"Not so fast. Our… "info provider", as it likes to be called, has told us that he's still missing an important piece of his game."

"What piece? If we can find it first, then we might catch him." Exclaimed Jack hoping to end the mission if they could manage to move first.

"Unfortunately, we don't know. The provider only told us that she would appear when we least expect it."

"So, we're looking for a woman?" Concluded Wen. It was better than nothing, but it was still a hard job.

"That's the only thing we have for now, yes." Nabil finished the update from their current mission and looked at Lightning, that was lost in thought looking at the photographs on the table, for her to tell her founding's. "Let's proceed with your information, Farron."

The soldier woke up and started explaining. "For the past weeks I haven't seen anything suspicious. He's job is normal, normal peers too and nothing weird or strange about his friends either. From my point of view, I could say he could be a normal, nearly boring researcher. I told you it couldn't be him."

"These pictures show another story." Pointed out the big guy sat next to her that was looking at Light confused. What she was saying and what they saw were two completely different things.

"This is too strange." Said Light getting closer to the pictures on the table and picking one up: it showed Hope walking on a street at night. But the disturbing thing for the woman was the date written at the right bottom. It was the same day of their date and the same night where he took her to the hospital. "I'm sure Hope was with me this day at that time."

"So what, you're saying this is another guy that looks just like Hope? They're to freaking _equal_ to be different persons." Accused Wen.

"A twin maybe?" Proposed Jack.

"No record about any relatives. As for all we know, Hope Estheim is alone in this world." Informed Nabil searching through a document with Hope's name on it.

"What? Not even parents?" Asked Jack surprised.

Lightning responded to the blond man. "They went missing six years ago."

"Damn, I feel sorry for him."

"Pity later. We have the answer right in front of us. Please, focus." Tried Nabil to focus his companions that were getting out of topic.

"But the only thing left is that there's another guy that looks exactly like him. It's not possible."

"But why not? What if there is someone that what's to ruin Hope's life? A friend of him told me that some scientist working there we're not very fond of him. And there were some bad rumours about him too. Something to do with illegal stuff and stealing things." Said Lightning responding to Jack.

"You're saying that those rumours might be true?"

"But done by another person." Finished Nabil.

"Light, you're sure he was with you at all time when any of these things happened? You're not trying to cover him or anything, right?" Wen was sure the woman was mixing her feelings for Hope with her mission, and he couldn't truly believe all her words. Even though they've been in the same team for some years now, he wasn't new watching how a woman companion got a crush on the suspect, and it always had a bad ending. And he didn't want that to happen to Lightning. It hasn't been that long since they know each other but, for him, the pink-haired woman was like a little sister and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Why would I do that? A mission is still a mission, even if that means to watch over someone you know."

"Because we all know that he's not just a friend for you."

"What at are you talking about now?" Asked Lightning getting annoyed by Wen's accusation.

"You say that because you know it's true. We can't even trust your info."

"What?!" Exclaimed the woman getting up and facing the big man.

"Hey, come on you two. This is no time for fights." Tried Jack to calm the tension between them.

"Tell that to _Mrs Estheim_. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that her lover is no longer the main suspect. Who knows, she might have faked her migraines just to be near him." Insinuated Wen.

"Wen! You can't be seriously saying this!" Said Jack sceptical.

"I'm really serious! Then tell me how is it possible that we suggest that there are two Hopes that look _exactly_ the same? That can't be possible!"

"There might be one person able to do that." Said Lightning remembering that one _person_ that could've done all that to incriminate Hope.

"Illuminate us."

"Bhunivelze."

* * *

"Snow, sis is not here."

"Serah, she's a grown-up woman. She might have gone for a walk with the dog…" Murmured Snow that was laid down on the bed snuggling with the pillow.

"But she didn't leave a note or anything…" Said sadly the younger Farron checking her phone for some message from her sister. She feared her argument from last night might have caused her sister's sudden disappearance.

"Something worrying you?"

Serah confessed her worry. "Hope told me to keep an eye on her. He sounded really serious about it. I'm starting to think that something wrong is going on… And our conversation last night didn't end well. What if…"

Snow incorporate himself. It was his day off and he wanted to sleep. "Serah, you worry too much. I just see two adult people worrying about each other, maybe one more than the other, but I don't think you have to worry about it. It's their stuff."

"I know that, but still… I still think that they're hiding something from us…"

"I'll forgive anything unless it's a baby." Said Snow, grabbing Serah's phone from her hands, putting it on silence and getting back to sleep while hugging her, so she couldn't move from bed. If Light and Hope didn't want to cuddle with each other it's their business, but they won't take that privilege from him.

"Snow…"

* * *

"I could literally be dying and no one would notice…" Murmured Hope giving up on calling anyone. Nobody he called answered.

Kevin gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. You might get to go home after lunch. Lucky you."

"I've been here far longer than you. I think I deserve that." Responded Hope with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yeah yeah… Because you have something to do after…"

"Well, I do actually."

"…Concerning a certain woman…"

"…Could be."

"A rose-haired woman maybe?"

"…Yes."

"And maybe have an unforgivable reunion, that could lead to your desencen-" A flying folder stopped the researcher from talking.

"Stop there. You have too much imagination. Write a book or something."

"I would if I had the inspiration to do it."

Kevin went to where Hope was and remain standing beside him, watching him do his work, without saying anything. The silver-haired man knew he wanted to ask something but didn't know if he was able to. "Come on, ask."

He didn't wait to ask him. "How far have you gone with her?"

He must've have seen it coming he was going to ask that at some point, being the nosy person, he was. "Why it doesn't surprise me… Look, Light's just a _friend._ That's it. End of the story."

"I think I know you well enough to know you're hiding something. But I also know when to back off and that look suggests just that. I'm going out for a smoke…"

The look he learned from the Farron sisters, first from Light and some years ago again from Serah, has helped him pretty well the last years. Now he knew why the thought twice to start an argument with any of them.

Once Kevin left, Hope started to think again what has been in his mind all morning. The present he gave Light for her birthday. He hadn't had the chance to phone her and ask her. Well, he did, she just didn't pick up her phone… Neither did Serah to ask her if she knew something, and he wasn't going to call Snow; he would never hear the end of it.

So, Hope was back in his office, trying to finish the urgent thing that they asked him to do while also trying not to think about Light. Giving her the present was a big step for him. He wanted to give it to her the night they went out, but, after all that happened, he forgot and, when he remembered, the woman who had to receive it was far way in dreamland.

It might not have been the moment he would have liked to give it to her, but he just did it because he knew that another "ideal moment" was not going to happen any sooner or later. But he couldn't complain; spontaneous things are also cool. Right?

Damn him. He was trying not to think about her, and he's doing it more than when he wasn't trying. Hope's so in love with her he can't really complain about it really. He liked thinking about her, talk to her, look at her… Everything. He noticed she is a bit different from the Light he first met. It might have something to do about that Lumina girl. Even so, he still liked that childish side of her; she laughs, smiles and even jokes with him. She even gave him a hug the first night they met! She only did that once, when he was fourteen.

He wished she let him get closer to her. They were close back in the other world, but that was a long time ago. They both have changed in some way; hurt in some way. Fate liked to mess up with them back then; but also, fate gave them another chance in this new world and he didn't want to miss it.

He was trying not to be annoying and gave her some space, even though he wanted to be with her as much as possible. That's why it surprised him that she said 'yes' to let him take care of her and let him stay with her at her own house. He was beyond speechless that morning when he just tried to make the question and see what happened; he was expecting a 'no' but got and affirmative answer. It might look like a rushed thing, but, if Lightning Farron said he could, he wasn't going to let the chance fly away.

Williams returned and cut his thoughts. "Hey, look at you. You haven't moved an inch. I thought I was seeing a statue."

Hope laughed at the not totally wrong comparative. "If you only knew…"

* * *

"Bhunivelze? Where that come from? And even if it was true, are you suggesting he can change forms?"

"It doesn't need to do that actually. And it makes sense. He took control of Hope's body for nearly two-hundred years. They were nearly one only being. If Bhunivelze really reincarnated in this world too, it wouldn't surprise me if he took Hope's appearance."

Giving it a second thought, Nabil gave Light a supportive answer. "Well, it's a theory, I guess."

"So, we discard Hope Estheim as the principal suspect?" Jack asked trying to get the conclusions right.

"I would. But I still think he's into something. But, if it's related to this, I don't know."

"This is way bigger than we expected. It's time for us to go and see the boss. Light, are you coming?" Asked Nabil graving all the things and preparing to go.

"Yeah, sure. I bet he wants to talk to me anyway. Better do this sooner than later."

Wen laughed and commented "You bet that. Jack nearly passed out trying not to confess about your migraines."

"Hey! But I didn't tell anything in the end!"

"I'm 99% sure that boss suspected we were hiding something."

Lightning patted Jack's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry about it now Jack. The cat's out of the bag anyway."

All of them made their way to the captain's car. While Jack and Lightning where in front talking between them, behind them, Wen told his concern to Nabil. "You think boss might kick her out?"

"I don't think he will. He was the one who insisted on getting her in the unit in the first place even though Light refused multiple times. To fire her himself would only make him hurt his pride."

"Don't think boss is willing to lose any more of that because of us."

* * *

"Sir, Mr Zeedan and his team request a visit."

"Make them pass." One by one, and Watton behind them too, the team got in the office and remained standing in front if their boss. Lightning was behind them since she wasn't officially working. "Tell me you got good news."

"We do. Probably." Said the pale man.

"Ok. Tell me." Daniel stopped his work and gave his full attention to the captain's explanation.

"After reuniting all the information we've got, we concluded that we might have been watching for the wrong target since the beginning."

"Pardon?"

"We think there could be two Hope Estheim, sir." Simplified Jack.

"Exactly the same?"

"Yes. But one of them it's not actually Hope. We think it could be Bhunivelze."

"And how have you arrived to that conclusion?"

Lightning stepped in. She gave him the photographs of the supposed Hope and said "Those photographs were taken when I was with Hope. He was with me all the time, so it can't be possible for him to be in two different places at the same time."

"You're sure about that, Farron?"

"Completely, sir."

After some thinking, Daniel decided to show the team the advances he was making thanks to another mission that might be now related to theirs. "Let me show you something." He took two boxes from the bookshelf behind him and took out a file folder. "As you know, at the same time I gave you the mission to follow Hope Estheim around because we though he was involved with a contrabandist band, we also made another team take a different mission." He showed them the pictures that were in the folder. The man in the photograph was exactly like Hope. "I made that team follow a suspicions band that was reuniting a… let's call it a _unique type of information and materials_. Just yesterday we received an audio of the supposed boss talking with someone. The woman with who he was talking to named him Bhunivelze."

"Couldn't it be a code name to make sure they don't know their names in case they were spying on them?" Asked Nabil.

"It's a possibility, but seeing that your mission has arrived at a conclusion that has to do with this mission, it might not be a coincidence. I must confess though that we initially though that Hope was related to this in some way."

"So, you had two teams practically doing the same mission." Joked Jack.

"Lucky me."

* * *

"Hey, look what just arrived." Said Kevin entering the office with an envelope in his hand. It looked like a card.

Hope left what he was doing and turned around to face the man. "What's that?"

"It seems an invitation to a party."

"A party? It's not some charity gala or something like that, right?" He didn't have good memories from the last party he went, and he didn't want to get in a mess that quickly.

"Nope. It's just a regular party that someone just wanted to throw."

"And why are they inviting us?"

"Us? No no. It just says your name on it."

"What? Let me see." Kevin handed him the card and the silvered-haired man read aloud what was written on it. "With motive of Mr Williams's birthday, you, Mr Hope Estheim, along with a partner you might want to bring if wished, have been invited to the celebration the next 19th of April. Please confirm your assistance as early as possible. Signed, Kevin Williams." Hope looked surprised at his friend. "Are you serious? _You_ are having a party for your birthday?"

"I know it sounds unlike me, but my family insisted. And they said they were paying for everything so, I didn't complain."

"Your parents are paying? What happened suddenly?" Hope recalled him saying that Kevin's parents didn't really get along with him.

"I met them a few days ago, and they seemed nicer and offered this to me. I guess they're afraid they're getting old and don't have anyone to take care of them, or they just want grandchildren and are trying if I'll be the one to give it to them. Don't know, don't care."

"What made you believe that?"

"They didn't stop talking about how at my age they already had my big brother, and I was on my way to the world."

Hope chuckled and started to do his work again. "I though you weren't interested in forming a family."

Kevin grabbed a chair and sat by his side. "And I'm not, but if a little lie can get me to throw a party without cost, I'll take it. Hey, why don't you bring Claire? You told me she was on a leave, so she doesn't have anything else to do, right?"

"I guess I could…" Responded Hope without seriousness in his voice and never stopping what he was doing. Kevin cached that his friend wasn't taking his suggestion seriously.

He tried to sound more serious about it. " 'I guess' it's not an option. Bring her. It's an order."

Seeing Kevin's unbreakable stare, he knew he couldn't say no to him without a fight. And he wasn't on any mood to start one. Also, a little birthday party could hurt. "Ok. I'll ask her. And you're assuming I'm already going? I didn't confirm anything yet."

"How funny. If you didn't come, I was going to drag you there. Now, call that girl."

* * *

While still being in their superior's office, Light's phone rang and since she wasn't officially working at that moment, Daniel let her go outside to answer it.

Once she closed the door, she answered the phone. There were soldiers moving on the hallways and were making a lot of noise, but Light tried to answer anyway. "Hope? What's up?"

" _Light, um… Am I calling in a bad moment?"_

"No, no. Don't worry about that. I came to headquarters to bring the papers."

" _Well, then, do you remember Kevin? Well he's invited me to his birthday party and I can bring someone else. So, I wondered if you wanted to come with me?"_

Light was lying if she said that didn't surprise her. One thing was going out the two of them where no-one could know who they were, but going to his friend's birthday party would mean that they didn't mind going as… a thing. Did that make sense? It didn't, but, for Light, going to that party was way different than going out the two of them alone. Also, I little birthday party couldn't hurt. "Yeah, sure. When is it?"

" _It's in two weeks, in the 19_ _th_ _."_

Lightning chuckled. "And you're asking me _now_?"

She could hear how he was staring to get nervous _. "T-That's why I asked if I was calling in a bad moment… I know it could've wait… But I wanted to ask as soon as possible because, you know, these things ask for confirmation and… that…"_

"Are you sure you didn't want me to go so badly and asked me with a lot of time, so I can't make excuses?" Joked the soldier.

" _No! No no no. I mean…. Well yes, I wanted you to go with me, but if you couldn't go it was fine too… I could've gone alone."_ Hope was starting to get out his cocky side, and she wanted to play with it a bit.

"To bad for you then, because I'm going."

" _And now I was starting to dream about having some time off from you."_

He was following her game huh? "You're saying I'm annoying you? That hurts. You're invited to leave _my_ house whenever you want."

" _Why I have the feeling you'll be capable of that?"_

"Because I can. What made you doubt it?"

" _The sarcasm in you and maybe the little affection you have for me?"_ He was trying to make himself pity and bold at the same time. How cute.

"Look at that. Cocky Hope returns."

" _I don't remember kicking him out."_

"I do. The night you slept on the sofa."

" _The night of our date?"_ She heard Hope say it like voicing his mind. He wasn't planning on saying it, but he did.

"That's what it was huh…" Murmured Light with a slight chuckle.

He wasn't planning on saying that. It just slipped through his big mouth, but he wasn't backing off now. _"Wasn't it for you?"_

Lightning wasn't sure she wanted to talk about that with him and tried to about it. "I have to go Hope…"

" _Please, answer the question first. I… I really want to know."_

A voice in her head that sounded like Serah's was saying her not to leave him like that; that he deserved some kind of answer from her. Because it was her little sister's voice, she decided to follow it. "Hope… Ok. Um…It did mean something to me." She could hear anything from the other end and started to get nervous herself. Did she say something she wasn't supposed to say? "I really have to go now. See you tonight."

" _Yeah. See you."_

Lightning decided to sit in one of the benches in the hallway and wait to return to Daniel's office where he was explaining the upcoming mission her team was going to be part of and, with luck, she'll form part of too at some point. But her head had other plans and couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she just had with Hope. Had she just confessed to him something she wasn't sure about herself?

Ever since she met Hope in the new world, she noticed that he was the same young boy she once knew, but he had changed, matured maybe? And she liked the change. She could feel the same trust and connection, but it also felt that it was way deeper than before. She didn't know when that changed between them. It was just… there. And the idea of that disappearing wasn't even crossing her mind.

Also, she didn't know how but her mind reacted different whenever he was near. And don't get her started with how her body reacted when seeing him; that skinny little boy was nowhere to be found any more and that was one of the first things she noticed when she saw him at the charity gala.

Lightning started to understand what her sister was doing last night. At first, she thought she was just bored and wanted to play match with her, but now she understood that she did that because she saw something between them. Hell, she saw it too. It was right in front of her.

Ok. Maybe Serah Farron was right about Claire Farron's feelings for Hope Estheim. She wasn't telling her though. She'll never see the end of it.

Suddenly, Jack came out of the office. "Light, everything ok? You've been out for a while."

"Yes. Everything's… fine. I guess." As fine as you are when you realize your own feelings.

"If you say so… Come on in, boss has something for you."

* * *

Back to the office, Kevin, that was still sat beside Hope, asked him "So, what did she say?"

"Umm… she said she'll go." Answered Hope still looking at his phone.

"My gut tells me she didn't just say that."

"She actually didn't. Sorry, I… have to make a call. I'll be right back." Without losing any more time, the researcher got up and ran outside. He needed fresh air.

Once outside, he calmed himself and tried to make the call he needed.

" _Villiers here."_

"Snow. It's Hope. I need to talk to you."

" _You're at work? Give me ten minutes. I'll be right there."_

Exactly ten minutes later, Snow arrived riding his bike and went to sit beside Hope that got comfortable in one of the benches smokers used to take the cigarette between their brakes. "You really didn't need to come."

"It's my day off and I wanted to take a ride with the bike and this was the perfect excuse. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hope wasn't sure why he called Snow on the first place, but he didn't know who else to talk about. "It's about Light."

"Don't tell me she dumbed you."

"No. Actually, I think we're moving forward."

"That's some good news!" Exclaimed Snow, but seeing the silver-haired man with a sad expression, he asked "Why the long face then?"

"I know I should be happy, but I feel we're moving at an alarming speed."

"You know you can go at your own pace. Sis will understand that."

"I don't think it's her rushing things."

Snow was a bit confused by the contradiction he just found. "Wait, so, you're telling me that you feel rushed by your own decisions? Why can't you make me things a bit easier for me…"

"I know it's strange, but I really want to make…whatever this is…work. One side of me wants to be with Light all the time, but the other side knows I shouldn't be so clingy to her. And what just happened doesn't make the decision easier…"

"What happened?" Asked the big man confused.

"Light said that our 'date' meant something to her. But I don't know what to think about it."

Snow was starting to understand what was going on with Hope. He has been so many years in love with her that all he thought would never happen was happening and in an alarming speed. The thing that was probably making him confused was that, of all the women in the world, he fell for the most difficult to read or understand. He was probably having a hard time understanding her feelings too. "Sis said that huh…Hope, I just think you two need to talk about it. Even I can see that something is going on between you two. You probably don't know this, but both of you are pretty hard to read. I can imagine sis trying to guess what's going on on that head of yours."

"You think so? Won't I be…forcing things?"

"A conversation I heard last night tells me it's the right thing."

"You're not supposed to listen to your future wife and sister-in-law's conversation, you know?"

"I just went to get a nice glass of milk and happened to hear certain things."

"Yeah sure." Said Hope with a slight smile.

Seeing that Hope was in a better mood than when he arrived, he continued joking. "Hey, it's my house. And I let her bring a dog."

"A dog I assume you claimed as yours the second you saw it."

"I just taught him who was the leader in that house."

After some laughs from the two friends, Hope said "I better get back to work. Thanks' for the talk, Snow."

Both men got up to go to their respective places, wherever Snows place was on his day off. "You're welcome. And for the love of God, talk you two. You're making the audience crazy with all this show."

"I wouldn't worry about it if you're in it. You make a pretty good show yourself."

"If we're going to be family some day you better shut your mouth."

"Love you too."


	9. Chapter 9: No Words Needed

After the reunion with Daniel, Nabil brought Light back to her sister's house. She was a bit nervous to face her after their discussion (that now Light saw that was a bit stupid, since Serah was right since the beginning). Even so, she knew she had to apologize to her. The soldier knocked at the door and waited for her sister or Snow to open it. Then again, she hoped that Serah received her and not her idiot boyfriend.

Fortune didn't want to gift her today.

"Hey Sis! Nice to see you're alive." Said Snow leaning on the door frame and not letting her get in.

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Nice to see you're as idiot as ever."

"Nice try, but we need to talk." Not letting her give her opinion about it, the big man grabbed her by her arm and took her to take a little walk around the neighbourhood.

"Is this about last night?" Asked Lightning still being dragged by Snow.

"Yes and no."

"Delight me please."

Snow finally let her go and turn around to look at her. "I don't think I have to explain much. Serah was right about last night, right?"

Light let a big sight escape her. "You've talked to Hope…"

"Bingo."

Lightning started walking in front of him, not really knowing where to go. She was going to let her feet take her anyway. "Look, I don't know what he said to you, but I think this is between us."

Snow insisted on talking about it. "He told me the basics and I wouldn't be noisy if it really was something just between you two, but you two are getting Serah in between, and she's upset. That's why I'm here."

"And what do you want me to do then?" Said the older sister siting in a nearby bench.

Snow saw that her sister-in-law was having a hard time about her feelings. She really seemed lost about what to do about them. He himself was no expert in love, but he too wanted that Light and Hope got together, and so he tried to help her. "Just make things clear. Quite simple."

"I wish it was." Murmured the woman.

The blond man sat beside her ad said doubtfully. "I'm starting to think the same as Serah. Is there something more?"

Lightning hesitated. She couldn't tell Snow about her being in the military. Not yet. So, she decided to be a bit ambiguous. "Just… work stuff."

"Oh yeah. The model thing."

Lightning chuckled. "Why are you so surprised?"

"Why? Because it's you. Not that I'm saying you're ugly or anything for the job… Wait! Wait! Arm down, arm down! It's just not the job I was expecting from you, I guess."

"And where do you see me at then?" Asked Lightning still giving a warning look.

"Don't know. Maybe some training stuff, security… That kind of stuff."

 _If you only knew…_ "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Not disappointment. Just surprised. I'm actually happy you found a normal job in this normal and boring world."

"Boring?" Asked the woman surprised. She didn't expect Snow to confess her that he found this world boring.

"Yeah. I miss being in constant alert because a monster might attack us or some Fal'Cie is bored and wants to play with us."

So that was it. He missed being a hero. How surprising. "Go and live in the Amazonia then. I'm sure you'll get that idea off in no time."

"Don't get me wrong. I love being here with Serah, but I just feel I need a little bit of action from time to time, you know?"

"Yeah… I get it." Answered the woman giving little importance to Snow's hero complex. "I still suggest the Amazonia."

"Come on! I thought we were in good terms now! You hurt me saying that." Exclaimed the big man faking being hurt by Light's words.

"Get up. Let's get back to your house." Said Light with a slight smile.

* * *

After Lightning apologized to her sister, she grabbed her things and drove back home. She only said sorry to her and didn't explain anything about her feelings for Hope. Serah didn't ask either. Maybe she was a bit pissed she stormed out like that or maybe she just decided to wait until Light told her herself. Which either option her little sister went for, she was grateful. For now, she needed a bit of alone time to get her thoughts straight.

Once the soldier arrived at her house and parked the car, she picked her things up and entered her house. After she left her things on the floor, Light went straight to the kitchen for something to eat. She hated went she arrived home and had to think about what to eat, never mind cooking it. She was missing Hope's cooking already, and he only cooked for her the couple of days he's stayed here. He wasn't excellent, but she liked the things he made for her. And he was way better than her, that's for sure.

Deciding her stomach could wait, Lightning went upstairs to take a nice and relaxing bath. She could think of something to eat while she was in there.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Nabil's team was at their shared 'office' (it was more like a room for them to rest with a large sofa and some desks) waiting for the time to go back home. They didn't have anything more to do today, but they had to wait in here just in case something came up. Even though they were 24/7 available they still needed to do some offices work hours.

Jack was the one that was making the most of their time. Sitting on the sofa with Watton in front if him, while Nabil and Wen were at their desks filling some papers. They didn't really complain about Jack's attitude about not doing his office work. He wasn't the best at doing it and it was usually filled by Light because of it; it was better on the long run. But now that she wasn't here, it was shared between Wen and Nabil and seeing him play with the dog while they were writing his papers made them both a bit pissed with him.

"Pow! Good boy!" Exclaimed Jack petting Watton's head for his good behaviour.

"Why is Watton here?" Asked Nabil with annoyance. He didn't mind the dog being in the office; he even had a bed in here, but his tiredness made him moody. And Jack's attitude wasn't helping.

The blond man responded happily. "I asked Light if I could keep it for today. She wasn't looking to good, so I thought I could take care of him."

"But Watton is a guardian dog. I think it's best if she keeps it, since she lives alone." Explained Wen putting away the papers. He was tired of them.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Hope is staying with her."

"What?!" Exclaimed Nabil and Wen at the same time.

Jack knew he messed up saying that. "Um… She didn't tell you?"

"I told you we couldn't d trust her. How could she miss telling us this?" Exclaimed the big man with anger.

"Calm down. She might have a good reason for not tell us this."

"She's probably taking advantage and getting more things out of Hope." Suggested the blond man.

Wen let a big sigh go and with tiredness said "This isn't like her. In other missions alike she didn't need to bring them to her own house."

"This isn't going to end well…" Murmured Nabil. As the captain of the group he was seeing that Light was doing things that weren't normal or good for them.

Jack heard him and tried to defend his friend. "But why do you say that? Those missions are not this one. We can't always use the same method."

"I hope you're right. If she screws this, she really could lose her job." Confessed Nabil.

"Why are we throwing rocks at our own friends? If she really feels something for Hope, shouldn't we be happy for her? You two know what she's been through. Give her a break!" Said Jack annoyed. Maybe Light's choices weren't what they expected from her, but he knew that she had a reason to do it and decided to believe in her; and if it meant to go against his own companions, he'll do it.

Wen tried to give a calm answer. The situation was beyond his understanding and was giving him headaches. "As long as it doesn't cost someone's life, she can do wherever she wants."

* * *

Back at Light's house, the woman was in the tub and playing with the bubbles out of boredom while thinking about Hope. He was the centre of her thinking lately.

She had to keep an eye on him while also keeping watch on Bhunivelze, if they really were two different persons, which Light was sure they were. She recalled all the things Daniel told them he's been looking for: records about Nordic traditions and festivities; northern legends; high energy concentrated locations, wherever that was; stole three stones from a museum in Iceland and also some chemicals have been reported missing from the company which, casually, Hope works for. Things couldn't look worse for him. If it wasn't for the possibility that there could be two Hopes, he would be in jail by now.

The situation was stressing her. She wanted to end the mission like anyone else, but also didn't want to do it because she was suspecting of Hope of all people, and she wasn't liking it one bit. Light was thinking about telling him about it and try to make him confess if it was really him doing these things; she knew he wouldn't lie to her and maybe he knew something that could help, but by doing so she was risking the entire mission.

Groaning to herself, she closed her eyes and dived into the water, prying that the upcoming headache she was feeling wouldn't mess much with her, and remembered Daniel's words...

"You want me to do what?" Asked Lightning sounding a bit worried.

 _"I know you're supposedly on a leave, but I don't have anyone else to do this. You're the closest person to Hope within our unit."_

 _"But I thought we discarded Hope as a suspect…"_

 _"We can't make sure that Hope is clean in all this. The only way to prove it, is if someone can get closer and try to make him confess at the same time we keep an eye on Bhunivelze." Explained Daniel as clearly as possible. He knew that the woman was attached emotionally to the young man, but it was his only option for the moment. "Claire Farron, your next mission is to draw Bhunivelze out and make sure Hope Estheim has nothing to do with him."_

Still under water, she opened her eyes lazily and almost chocked herself at the sight of her subject's face.

* * *

"You're going already?" Asked Kevin that had just arrived from his trip to the bathroom and saw that his friend was picking his things up and tiding his desk.

"Yep. I thought I would be here until night, but I finished sooner than I thought. And I'm going before they see I'm done and give me more stuff."

"Then you better run. On my way here I saw one of lab 6 coming this way."

The researcher stopped putting away his things. "That better be a joke…"

A knock on the door started both scientists.

"Shit!" Whispered Hope searching for somewhere to hide. He decided to go for hiding under the table. "Tell them I'm already gone."

Kevin gave him a thumbs up and went to open the door once he saw that Hope grabbed all his things and that there was nothing indicating that he was still here. Opening the door, he found an old man, the same he saw on his way from the toilette earlier. "Yes?"

It was a very old man wearing big thick glasses and a not so thin stack of papers on his hand. "I'm looking for Mr Estheim. We need him to do something. And it's urgent."

The commanding tone of voice wasn't of Kevin's liking. "Sorry, but he's already gone. He works until three and it's already past four o'clock."

"Then give me his phone number. I'll call him to come back." Insisted the old man.

Kevin was starting to get mad at him, but tried to be as respectful as possible. "I'm afraid I can't do that. He doesn't have a work number and I can't give you his personal one."

"Then you call him and bring him here. I said it's urgent and you're wasting time. I'll wait for him here." Said the man trying to get pass Kevin into the office.

Kevin didn't let him though. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Excuse me? Do you know to who are you talking to?!" Exclaimed the older man with authority and anger.

Hope could hear the man was getting pissed. He almost felt bad for not wanting to come out and help, but he was exhausted and wanted to go home with Light, although he didn't want Kevin to get in any trouble because of him. Deciding it was best to reveal himself, he was about to get up when he heard someone's voice. "Is there something wrong, Kevin?"

"Everything's fine. Just this man that wants Hope to do something for them, but he's not here and doesn't accept a 'no' for an answer."

"Hope already finished for today, right?" Hope couldn't hear anything after, so he guessed that Kevin gave him some sort of affirmative answer. "Then I'm afraid you'll have to do it yourself, sir."

The old man was beyond pissed at this point. He needed this work done and didn't have time today for it and thought about Estheim to do it for him, and he was getting anxious because of this youngster's negative collaboration. "Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? I've been in this company for many years to been talked to like that!"

The other voice answered with decision. "I'm Alex Collingwood's husband."

"Oh my… I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Said the older man with a hint of fear.

"I suggest you do this work yourself or ask for Estheim's help when he comes back, you know, during work time."

"But, Sir, this is really urgent, and he's the best I know to do this."

"Then maybe we should fire you and put someone more qualified to do your job, since you're giving it all to Hope." Answered the other voice without hesitation.

The old man thought better his next words. "I'll go back to my lab. Sorry for the trouble caused, Mr Williams."

Once the man was out of sight, Kevin made the younger man come in the lab. "You have to tell me how you do that."

"Do what? Use my wife's power to my advantage? Pretty easy. First step: get out and socialize. By the way, get out of there, Hope." Said the man knocking the table where Hope was hidden.

"How did you know I was still here?" Asked surprised while getting out.

"Because Kevin was putting too much effort in not letting the old man get in." Responded the man looking around the lab. He didn't understand a thing that was written on the boards.

"Come on, Daniel. That can't be the only reason you knew." Insisted Kevin. He was curious about how he could know that Hope was still in the office.

Daniel looked at him and after a couple of seconds decided to answer him. He liked leaving his little brother in evidence. "Ok then. The jacket is still on the chair, smart ass."

Both scientists groaned. "I thought I had it all covered…"

"Noobs."

Hope went to where Daniel was looking at their work. He was sure the man was wondering what in the world they were doing with all that numbers and equations. "Thanks for the help, Daniel."

"You're welcome. I guess those in lab 6 are doing weird stuff as always?"

"Yeah. They wanted me to take a look at some volcanic rocks the other day, but I'm no expert on that field, so I turned them down. I guess that's why that man came today, to give me something else I could help with."

"Volcanic rocks? Since when are they into that stuff?" Asked Kevin strangely.

"Who knows. Those in lab 6 are weird people to begin with and are an external investigation unit. They only behave themselves here because we provide them with the material and rent them the lab."

"Not even the owner of the place knows what they're doing? What type of boss are you?"

Daniel responded with annoyance at Kevin. "I said they are an external unit. It doesn't work the same as yours, you dumbass."

"Anyway, it'll be fine while they don't hurt anyone, I guess." Said Hope.

Daniel let go of a sight. "It would be better if we could stop it before, but I guess we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, come on, ladies. Let's get you two to your castle before midnight." By the man's look, Hope knew that he was talking about him too.

"It's not even five in the afternoon, bro."

"It will if you don't shut up."

The three men left the lab after closing it, and made their way to Daniel's car; it was the same one as the one that has taken Light multiple times, but in red. They got in and Daniel started to drive to Hope's house direction. Noticing the familiar route, Hope warned the driver. "Daniel, could you leave me at another place?"

"Sure. Where to?"

Kevin responded before the silvered-hair could. "To his girlfriend's house."

Daniel looked surprised, by what Hope could see through the middle mirror. "You have a girlfriend? Little Hope is growing fast."

"She's not and I'm thirty-two!" Exclaimed the researcher.

"What's her name?" Asked Daniel looking at him through the mirror.

Kevin seemed to think that Hope couldn't talk today and responded for him. "Clare Farron and she's gorgeous! She was a model."

"Was she? You found yourself a nice girl, didn't you?"

"For God's sake..." Murmured Hope. It was no use in make them understand that they were nothing. Not that he wasn't trying though.

The driver laughed at the sight of Hope's annoyed face. "I'm just messing with you Hope. Tell me where she lives and I'll take you."

"Thanks'."

* * *

"Hope?" Asked Light getting in a sitting position. She was sure she saw him just five seconds ago, but now she couldn't see him or hear anything.

Cautious as she was, she decided to get out of the bath and look around the house. The only light was coming from the bathroom and the rest was pitch black, not even the lights from outside could illuminate enough for her to see. She slowly went to the draws that were in the middle of the hallway and graved a gun that she hides there in case of emergency. Lightning checked first her room, nothing; went to the guest room, also nothing; and then the other guest room, and found the same as the other ones. First floor clear, she went down stairs and proceeded to do the same. She carefully went down the stairs (she was still a bit wet and naked) and saw that there was someone in the middle of her living room. The woman couldn't make a clear image of whom that person was, but she could see that it was a man and that he was giving his back at her.

Silently she arrived at the bottom of the stairs and hide behind a column, hoping that he didn't see her. Her head decided to start hurting like crazy in the worst of the moments, and she took advantage of her hiding place and tried to relax so her headache could calm down enough for her to at least aim at the person that invaded her house without her noticing.

After a couple of breathings, Light discovered herself from her hiding place and went to aim at the intruder, but saw that he was no longer there. Her garden windows were tight closed, so he couldn't have escaped that way. She couldn't see him anywhere around her living room either and for him to escape upstairs he would have to pass by her side. _Where is he?_ Thought the woman starting to get nervous because of the strange situation: A mysterious man entered her house and vanished without leaving any traces, like a ghost.

Lightning went to stand at the spot where she saw the man stand and discovered nothing, not even foot marks on her carpet. The man was looking at a blanc wall. There weren't even photos there for him to see. _What did he want? I can't see anything missing either…_

Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched from somewhere on her garden. The soldier turned to look at the garden, illuminated by the little sun that was left from the sunset, the trees at the back leaving long and dark shadows that covered someone, but she could see him now and, even though she knew this man, he was giving her the chills.

The tall and well-dressed man was standing in the middle of her garden with his hands in his pockets, staring at her and wearing a creepy smile on his face.

"H-Hope?" Asked the woman hesitantly.

He didn't respond. Lightning didn't know how long they stood there just staring at each other, but the sun was already gone, and she felt her body freeze. When she realized this, she saw the man starting to move her way. The closer he got, the worst she felt. He was opening her garden window door went she felt like throwing up. Her heart beat faster and faster and her eyes never left his. This 'Hope' finally arrived in front of her and when he stopped, he lifted his arm, trying to touch her.

Lightning thought she wasn't going to get out of this. The man never stopped smiling at her. It was like he was glad he was seeing her. You could even say happy. While he was 'happy' to see her, she was scared to death. She couldn't move, her heart was going to explode in any time and her headache got worse and worse that was making her breath irregularly. She was wondering how she didn't pass out already. And when she saw that he was just an arm reach from her and that he was about to touch her, she felt her bones go cold.

It was at the moment he stood in front of her when it downed on her who he was. Maybe he looked like Hope, but she saw something different from the real one. The eyes.

Hope's were full of kindness and warm. But the one's in front of her; she could only see anger and insanity. The eyes of a frustrated God.

"Bhunivelze…"

The moment she said those words, his smile left his face and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"….Naked?!"

Someone was talking to her. Not only that. She felt like someone was also wrapping her in something soft. _Blankets?_ Lightning tried to control her erratic breathing and once she gained control again of it, she took notice of her surroundings.

At some point she dropped to the floor and was now wrapped in a blanket and Hope was hugging her and murmuring something she couldn't understand.

"Eh?"

"I said, what are you doing naked?" Said the man looking worried at her.

She suddenly felt shy being nude around him, even though it wasn't the first time he saw her without clothes, although this time he didn't run away. "I… There was someone, a man, in the house…" Responded the woman, not knowing what to actually say. Did all that really happen or did she dream about it?

"What?! Are you ok? Did he try something on you?!" Asked Hope examine her.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just… so strange."

"What do you mean?"

"I was having a bath when I thought I saw you, but you disappeared suddenly. I went around the house and I found this man in the middle of the living room, but he… was gone the next second I looked. And then he was standing in the garden, and he…" Light stopped her narration. She didn't know how Hope would react at the fact that a man exactly like him got in the house and was probably the responsible for all the stealing's.

Although Hope felt like the answer wasn't going to like him, he insisted in knowing. "'He' what?"

Hesitantly, she confessed "He looked like you. He came to me, and he was about to touch me when he disappeared again. And the next thing I know is you here."

"Someone that looked like me?" Said the researcher surprised.

"Hope, I… have to tell you something." Hope stared at her, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted to say. She was still not sure if she was doing the right thing telling him about her mission, but, seeing that he found her like that, he was about to know it eventually. Probably. Better if he knew the story by her. "I've… been doing a mission this hall time. And this mission was to watch you."

"Watch me? What do you mean?" Asked the man pulling away from her.

"You were a suspect. Some things were stolen, strange information was found, and they even managed to take pictures of someone that looked like you. But just this morning we concluded that it couldn't be you doing these things."

"Then who?" Asked Hope desperately. If someone was doing this on purpose, he wanted to know who was doing it.

"It might sound crazy, but, after today's experience, it doesn't sound it any more…. Hope. _He_ might me here too."

"He? Who are you talking…about." Hope then started to connect the pieces. "No way. He can't be here… Why would he…" The young man ended his embrace and sat with his back against the sofa.

Lightning went to seat beside him. "I wish I knew. I didn't think Bhunivelze would also be reborn here…"

"I guess none of us could imagine such a thing. I thought Caius and Yeul would be taking care of him in the new Unseen Realm."

"These creatures are God's. Something must have happened that we can't understand." Said Light trying to make sense of the situation.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry too much about how he got here in the first place now." Commented the researcher rubbing his eyes. He seemed tired.

Light felt responsible for his current state, and decided to simple agree with him. She didn't want to make him feel worse with anything else she said, and decided to keep quiet.

After a moment of silence, Hope looked at her direction and said "Light, I um… Thanks' for telling me."

She gave him a slight smile in response. "I'm not going to lie; I shouldn't have told you, but you would know about it sooner or later, so I decided to tell you myself so you could get the best of the versions."

"Why do you say I would know about this at some point?" Asked curiously.

"It's just my intuition but, I think Bhunivelze wants something from me. Things like today's it's not the very first time that happened."

"What?" Asked Hope with a hint of worry. The woman he loved had been in danger more times, and he was knowing about it now.

Lightning continued explaining. "I just remembered. The day of our date, I saw him through the window. First, I thought it was my head doing things, but now I'm sure it was him."

"Damn…So, he's really here…" Said the man having a hard time sinking it all in.

"Yeah…"

Lightning sat there without saying anything else. She felt like Hope was having a hard time believing all this. It didn't surprise her. That filthy God played with him for nearly two hundred years, and she was sure it was the last thing he wanted to hear. He didn't bring anything about her watching him, but the soldier knew it hurt him by the way he backed off from her when she told him. And that move hurt her too; she disliked the idea of him being mad at her, so, before he gained enough time to bring the subject up, she decided to flee. "I'll go and prepare the guest room for you."

And she left Hope alone in the living room.

* * *

After Light left him alone, he heard her go upstairs and after some time, heard that she returned to the bathroom. The woman told him that she was watching him. Was that the reason why she let him stay here? Why she accepted his help and went wherever he suggested going? Why they even met at that charity gala? He was now doubting if she really felt something for him…

And then there was the Bhunivelze thing. That God didn't have enough from him the last time that he had to return and give him more problems. Well, at least he now knew who was stealing that stuff from the labs. And that bastard was making him pay for his stealing's!

God's really liked to mess up with him, and he was growing tired of it. And the worst part of it was that more people was getting involved because he was sure that Light's team was in this mission too. Hope let go a tired sight. "Fuck me…"

He got up from where he was and went to talk to Light. He needed to get some things cleared out.

The researcher arrived at the bathroom door and knocked. "Light?"

He heard her from the other side. "What's up?"

'Everything', he wanted to say. He didn't know anything; didn't know in what to believe. He gave her the best answer he could think of. "I… I'm messed up…"

"Open the door." He did as told and carefully peeked inside. Thankfully she was entirely in the bathtub. Hope decided to seat at the entrance of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame.

"Light, I don't know what to believe…"

"About what?"

"Everything. Bhunivelze being here, things that shouldn't happen are happening, like people appearing and disappearing… Magic shouldn't be happening in this world…" Confessed the man looking at her.

Light had her head resting over her arm that was playing with the carpet's little straps. "The only thing I can think about is, because he was previously a God, he had to be reborn with something else, to make him different from humans."

"Because reincarnating in a human was not enough, huh." Commented Hope with a chuckle.

"Provably."

"And what about us? We weren't completely humans either back then. Are we supposed to have some superpowers or something?"

Lightning decided to look at him to respond. "I feel completely human. You?"

Hope gave her a smile. Light had made him see things more clearly without difficulties. He was amazed by the power she had over him. "Me too. Then we're just weird humans."

"Speak for yourself."

"Said the woman that put 'Watton' to a dog." Lightning threw him a towel for making fun of her. "Hey! You shouldn't be so aggressive!"

"I'm not. You should know by now that that's my way of caring."

Hope thought he would play with her for a bit. "Your behaviour is getting worse, lady. Maybe I should punish you."

"And how are you-Hey! Wait!"

Hope got up and went to God knows where with her towel. Why did she throw that at him?! And there wasn't anything around for her to cover herself or get dry. "That kid…!"

"I'm older that you, kid!" Exclaimed Hope from the hallway.

"You better get back, Hope!" Responded the woman getting out of the bath and walking slowly; taking hold of the furniture's and being careful to not slip. She arrived at the bathroom door frame and saw Hope at the end of the hallway. She hid her body inside the bathroom and with her head out and looking at him, she said "Give me that back."

"You shouldn't have thrown it, miss." Said Hope with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Are you really going to let a young lady freezing? That's not very gentleman for you."

"You're right. I'll give it to you, but you'll have to answer my question first."

She didn't hesitate her answer. "Ok. Spit it."

"Were you doing all that or did they make you do it?"

She knew what he was referring to. It was finally the moment. Letting a sight go, the soldier confessed what he wanted to know. "They actually told me 'Watch him'. They never said how I had to do it. So, I would say both."

"Both…?" Murmured Hope with a sad look.

Without him noticing, Lightning got closer to him. She didn't want to stop there now. She was finally letting her feelings come out and wanted him to take his out too. Lightning stopped in front of him. He didn't seem to be looking at her. "But I feel that's not the real question you want to ask."

He finally looked at her in the eyes and asked what he really wanted to know. "What do you feel about me?"

She chose to not answer with words. He felt everything he needed to know from her through her kiss.


	10. Chapter 10: 'Exceptional'

It was still midnight when Hope woke up. The moon light was getting through the curtains and illuminating the room. Light's room. He was in Lightning Farron's room, in her bed and both naked. He was beyond words.

The young man turned his head to look at the woman beside him. She was still sleeping. Even in her sleep she looked gorgeous to him. For many years he thought he would never get a woman like her to like him, but here they were, after some sex. If he could tell this to his past self, he wouldn't believe him.

With all that crazy stuff happening, he really doubted if Light really felt something for him, but he didn't have any doubt now. He might be jumping to conclusions too fast, but he really felt that Lightning was sincere all the time and that she didn't just sleep with him because she needed it. It didn't fit in her character either.

Hope came back to reality when he felt Lightning stir in her sleep and got closer to him, seeking human warmth. He took advantage of the closeness and caressed her cheek, never looking away from her. She opened her eyes not long after, looked at him and closed them again. "Mind stop looking so lovey-dovey at me?" whispered the woman getting as close as she could to him.

"Not going to happen."

"Should I do the same?"

" _I_ wouldn't mind." He heard Lightning chuckle, and then she started to tickle him. "Okay, okay! I give up!"

Taking advantage that Hope was now on his back, the woman got over him and sat on his lap. "You're still looking at me all lovey-dovey." Commented Light with a smile. She actually didn't mind the staring, but she had an image of 'tough girl' to put up to.

Trying to regain normal breathing again, Hope excused himself. "Sorry, but I can't and I don't want to stop looking at you like that. You'll have to live with it."

"To bad for me then." Murmured Light getting closer to kiss him.

While their mouths were occupied with one another, Hope let his hands explore her hips and her back. Since it was his first time seeing her completely naked, with the enough amount of time to even stare, he could now appreciate some interesting details about her; details called tattoos. He saw a little one under her left breast that was shaped like a waxing crescent moon, but they were flowers instead, and he was sure he saw something else on her back, but he wasn't really paying attention to it.

He was about to turn them around when Light started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Asked Hope worried. He thought he was doing something wrong.

"Nothing. Just thinking that you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"More than you imagine." The young man was about to claim her mouth when an annoying noise interrupted. A noise coming from him. "That was what you were laughing about, right?"

"Strange how the tables have turned." Said the woman sitting over him and wearing a devilish smile. She was taking revenge from the other day when he laughed at her noisy belly. Although he was supposed to be ashamed of the situation, he was actually enjoying her being on top.

Suddenly, Lightning got up from him and graved his shirt to put it on. The man on the bed stared at her form. He loved how his shirt was too big for her and hide her beautiful figure. Hope could have stayed like this forever, but the woman seemed to have other plans. "Wait. You're really going to leave me like this?"

Lightning stopped at the door and turned to face him. "Don't be a cry baby. Let's do one sin and then the other." Said the soldier leaving him on her bed and going to the kitchen.

"Could you write that down?"

* * *

"I was so close!" Shouted the God throwing the things that were on his desk. "It was the perfect moment to trap her!"

"I'm sure you'll have more opportunities." Said the red-headed woman.

Bhunivelze sat on his chair in rage, looking at the full moon that he could clearly see through the window. "She probably knows who I am already. It won't be easy now."

The woman in the room tried to calm the man down by giving him something he may be interested in. "Then we should create the opportunity ourselves."

"What do you suggest, Lindzei?"

"You're up for a party?"

* * *

"Thank God you bought some frozen food. Cooking past midnight, it's forbidden." Said the woman giving another bite to her panini. Both of them were sitting at her island table after Light finally made Hope got up from bed put some cloths on, and managed to find something for them to eat that didn't require much effort.

"Where's forbidden?" Asked Hope curious. It was the first time he heard something like that.

"In this house."

Hope chuckled at her made up response. "You're just lazy to cook. Admit it."

"It's not laziness. It's uselessness."

"You can't be that bad."

"I can't even do a freaking fried egg!"

"I'm sure you can make something decent with some practice."

"Emphasize that _decent_."

After that, they both focused on finishing their dinner. It was not the best one could eat, but at least was enough to make their stomachs full. When they finished, they went to clean up everything they used; well, Light cleaned and Hope watched her do it.

Ever since she kissed him, she felt his eyes on her a lot more, like he was seeing something unbelievable. She knew that she wasn't bad looking, but for him to stare that much gave her the impression that he was seeing some type of Goddess. Lightning knew that this was something typical in new relationships. The _lovey-dovey phase_ as she liked to call it, where everything was painted in pink and everything was perfect. Although she had the feeling that Hope would probably be stuck in there for a long time.

And her? She really liked him and every day that passed she like him more, so she would reach his level in no time. For now, though, she could say that she hasn't felt this great in years. She has been in other relationships before, but each of them seemed to miss something for her: interest, understanding, seriousness, a little bit of commitment… She wasn't sure if it was all of them missing or none of them at all but, the important thing was that, that feeling wasn't there when she was with Hope.

The man beside her interrupted her thoughts by asking something. "Can I do something?"

Light turned her head to see him and watched how the man's eyes shined with excitement. "Back off, pervert."

"I-It's not anything about that…" Shuttered Hope getting redder.

"What then?" Said the woman chuckling at his cute response and returning to her cleaning.

"Just say yes or no." Said Hope insistently.

The soldier let a sight go and responded "Okay then. Yeah, sure."

A beautiful smile was drawn on Hope's face at her agreeable response. "Great. I'll wait for you in bed."

"O-Okay…?" Murmured Light confused. Hope then walked upstairs without losing anytime. "I might've created a monster."

Once Lightning was finished, she turned off all the lights, turned the alarm on and went upstairs to her room. When she arrived, she saw Hope siting crossed leg on the bed and waiting for her. He patted the mattress next to him for her to sit there, and she followed his instructions. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I need you to turn around first."

"I don't know what are you up to, but I hope it's nothing I'll regret." Said the woman while doing as she was told.

"It's nothing really. Just some 'relaxing activity' of mine. I guess."

"Now you got me curious."

"Close your eyes and relax."

Some seconds passed when Lightning felt the young man starting to brush her hair. She chuckled at his particular liking. "Really? This is your way of relaxing?"

"You want me to stop?" Asked Hope concerned it might be annoying for her.

But little did he know that she actually liked it too. "I didn't say that. You know how to braid?"

"The basic one, yeah."

"That'll do."

The researcher concentrated himself in doing the braid for her for a moment and then realized that he was already half her back. "Hey, Light. Why did you leave your hair longer?"

The soldier shrugged her shoulders. "I thought I could do with a change."

"I thought that being in the military, long hair would only get in the way."

"I thought it would, and I was going to cut it, but I saw another woman in the quarters with long hair too and said 'Why not leave it long, but tied up like her?'"

"I'm glad you didn't cut it. I really like your hair."

"Thanks'." Said Lightning hiding the smile he so easily made her do.

"Braid done. How does it feel?" Asked Hope. He was actually quite proud of his work and was confident she liked it.

Light turned to face him and ran her hand along the braid to feel it. It didn't surprise her that it was well done. "It'll do for tonight. Is there something you can't do?"

"Of course not."

"Idiot." It was when she hit him with the pillow that she remembered what she was wearing around her wrist. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Lightning got closer to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks' for the present."

Hope now saw that she was wearing his present and it looked good on her, but he still didn't know if he chose well or not. "You like it?"

"I do."

The young man let a heavy sight go in relief. "Thank God. I didn't know if giving you the tree of life was a good idea, but I went for it anyway."

"Why? You thought it would bring bad memories or something? It doesn't actually. Maybe just my time spent in Valhalla, but for the rest, I don't complain about it. It's not something I want to forget." Explained the woman checking her present for the hundredth time since she got it.

Although he was happy it didn't bring back bad memories of those times, it did bring sad ones to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help much back then."

"Hey. Forget about it. You did as much as you could. It was not easy and you did some unbelievable things." Said the woman trying to reassure him by also caressing his cheek.

"I always thought I could've done more."

"Everything turned out fine in the end. So you better take that sad face off."

Hope chuckled at her sudden threat. "You're going to do something about it?"

"I could make you sin before going to sleep. How does that sound?" Murmured the woman seductively at the same time her body got closer and closer to him.

Hope answered her by just giving up to her. He was planning on going straight to hell with her.

* * *

Light was more of a heavy sleeper than he thought. It was eight in the morning; the sun was getting in the room through the curtains and Light didn't give any sign of waking up soon. And most importantly, someone was knocking at the door.

Hope got out of bed as slowly and quietly as possible to not wake her up and tried to find his cloths to put on. He finally found some pair of pyjama bottoms and the shirt Light so kindly returned to him. He couldn't find his boxer though. Deciding that it would take much time to find them and the person at the door seemed to be growing impatient, he gave up in the research, and went downstairs to see who was at the door this early in the morning.

To say he didn't expect the group that was waiting outside was not saying enough. "Fang?!" Exclaimed Hope in awe.

"How have you been, kid?"

"Good, I guess. What are you doing here?"

A little person behind Fang came out. "I'm here too!"

"Vanille!" Exclaimed the man giving a hug to the little woman.

"She gets a hug and I just receive a 'what are you doing here?'" Protested the older woman.

Hope laughed at her and apologized to the woman. "Sorry, Fang. I'm just surprised you're here."

Snow and Serah were also there and, by the looks of their heavy coats and the little dance Serah was giving to not to lose warmth, he assumed they were probably freezing. He was getting cold himself watching them. "Are you going to let us freeze here or are you letting us in?" Said Snow trying to sound friendly since he had been there for five minutes and wanted to get inside asap.

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry."

Once everyone was inside, Hope closed the door and went to stand next to the sofa when he finished collecting the coats and saving them in the wardrobe at the entrance. From there he saw that his guests were observing the residence.

Light's house was a really nice one. The entire house had a modern concept: when you entered the house, a receiver was presented; it had a little sofa, a comfy armchair and a wardrobe to hand up the guests' things. Passing through a little arc, you entered the living room and the L shaped kitchen. They were both together, separated by an island, high ceilings made the place bigger than what already was and the living room had window doors that connected to the garden and let nice natural light get in. A nice and large white sofa was near the glass doors and it made the living room have a calm atmosphere. The stairs that lead to the second floor where some meters behind the sofa and from down stairs you could see some hallway from the second floor. "Wow, I feel _small_ in this house. Maybe _I_ should try the model thing." Said Snow, pointing at the high ceilings.

"I would _pay_ to see that." Joked Fang.

After everyone checked the house, Hope invited them to take a sit on the sofa, while he started to make breakfast; since he was already up, he better starts doing something. At the same time, the young man was thinking if he should wake Light up since there were guest in _her_ house. It was then when he realized that he had let in people like it was his own place. He hoped that she was OK with that.

None of them said anything for a while, until Fang broke the silence. "So, where's Lightning?"

"Still sleeping upstairs. You want me to prepare you something?" Suggested Hope. While he was already making both his and Light's food, he could also make something for their guest as well. Serah and Snow responded that they already had breakfast and Vanille and Fang were fine with whatever he made.

"I'll go wake her up." Suggested Fang getting up from the sofa.

Hope's stomach suddenly sank. Fang could not go to their room. He didn't remember how it was when he got up, but it surely had signs about what they did last night, and he didn't want anyone else to know about it before discussing with Lightning what they were. "Wait! I'll go. You just seat here."

Snow intervened without taking his eyes from the TV he himself switched on. "Let her sleep. It's not like she has to go anywhere on a Sunday."

"Ok. I'll let Sleeping Beauty get her sleep." Said Fang sitting again.

Hope let a sigh of relief go and went to prepare the breakfast. Fang knew that he was hiding something and the look she shared with Vanille told her that she was suspicious too. So, they made up a simple plan: Vanille went to 'help' the young man, and while he was distracted, Fang would sneak upstairs and search for her friend.

Serah realized that both of them were up to something, but didn't want to get involved in it, so she let it be. She knew that both Orbeans' liked to have a little fun when they saw the opportunity and thought that it wouldn't hurt anyone if Fang went upstairs in search of her sister. That made her wonder why Hope was so reluctant to let her go wake Light up.

Meanwhile, the woman made it to her goal and entered the first room you could see coming from the stairs: an empty guest room. She went to the room next to it and found out it was a small bathroom; decided to try the next room beside it and found another guest room. After seeing all the rooms, except for the master room, she found it suspicions that Hope was in Light's house, but none of the guest rooms seemed used. And he couldn't have had time to clean it before answering the door. Fang opened the last door that was in between the first guest room and the bathroom, and knew she hit the jackpot. "Rise and shine, sunshine!" Exclaimed Fang after closing the door so no one from downstairs could hear them.

Barely awake, the soldier stirred and lifted herself from bed to see who just interrupted her nice sleep. "What?" Murmured Light trying to figure out who was it through her blur vision. She wasn't expecting at all to see her long-time friend siting at the end of the bed. "God Fang! What are you doing here?!" Although she was happy to see her, she didn't like her being there while she wasn't actually wearing clothes and tried to cover herself with the covers.

"An old friend comes to see you and you scream at her? Geez, with the attitude." Said Fang taking notice of her friends… curious condition.

"I was asking about you being in my room."

"I sneaked in. Had a rough night, huh?"

"Why do you ask?" Said Light rubbing her forehead. She really had a rough night, but not in a bad way. She was a bit tired, but apart from that, she felt perfectly fine.

"I'm concerned. By the way, do you sleep naked or does a 'little elf' like to play with your underwear?"

"What?" Light fully woke up when she saw the direction her friend was looking at. At some point during night, Hope decided to redecorate her room by putting her knickers and his boxers over her shelf. By Fang's smile she knew that she knew what they've done, so she decided to not explain the obvious. "Don't ask."

"I know I don't need to ask, but I'll do anyway."

"Ask later then." Pleaded the woman laying down again in bed. Fang's was coming through, and she didn't have the energy to fight her.

And so, she started. "I can't believe you two are together!"

"I said ask later!"

Fang continued talking anyway. "I mean, I do believe it, but it seemed like it would never happen because of you."

"Do I need to feel offended by that?"

"You know Hope has been crazy for you, for years. And you haven't expressed anything for him except fraternal love. We all thought he was going to be stuck in the friendzone."

"Fang, he was fourteen when I met him."

"So? You're telling me that you're now with him because his older?"

The statement seemed obvious to Light. "That's one thing, yeah."

Fang, then, asked a completely out of nowhere question. "How old are you now, Light?"

"Twenty-six, why?"

Fang erupted in laugh. Lightning didn't know why the woman find her age so hilarious. Once she calmed herself enough for her to speak, she said with tears in her eyes "You do know he's now thirty-two, right? I mean, it would be funny he rejected you because you're the younger one now!"

"Why would he do that? Stop laughing damn it!" Said angrily the soldier kicking the woman for her to stop laughing.

"Just kidding! I don't think he's going to let you go now that he has you."

"He better start running if he's planning to."

Fang finally calmed herself and went to sit beside her throwing-daggers-at-her-with-her-eyes- friend "That's my girl. Now go get yourself washed and dressed. I'm starving and everyone is waiting."

* * *

"Where's Fang?" Asked Hope even though he knew where she really was. He recalled specifically for her to not go wake Light up.

Vanille knew what he was thinking with the face he was showing. "Don't get mad at her! You know she likes to do this."

"It would actually surprise me if she did as you told." Commented Snow.

Hope let a sigh go in exasperation and continued to put the table for breakfast.

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell and Hope went to answer it. When he opened the door, he saw the same guy that picked Light up from his work place, and he was with Watton.

Jack was the first one to speak. "Morning, Hope! I just came to drop Watton off and say hi! I'm Jack, by the way." Said the blond man offering his left hand for a shake.

Hope took it. "Morning to you too. I-"

"I'm in a bit of a rush so, here, and you're so cool man!" Exclaimed the blond man never ending the shake until Hope graved the dog's lace, and then he ran to the car that seemed to be waiting for him.

"Thanks'?" Hope stand there speechless until he decided to return to the house. Once inside, he heard Vanille scream something and came rushing to him. Or more specifically, to the dog.

He let her be with her new friend and went to finish breakfast. He was already tired so early in the morning.

"I think someone stole your son, Snow." Said Serah looking how Vanille petted the dog and talked to him with high-pitched voice.

"What!?" Exclaimed the big man.

"When has this become a madhouse?" Murmured Hope.

"What the hell is going on?!" Exclaimed Fang that was coming down the stairs. She was gone for ten minutes, and she found Vanille and Snow fighting over a dog. Was that there when they came?

"Vanille is claiming Watton as hers." Explained the blond man.

"I didn't. He's a free animal and as so, he chose me before you."

"No, no, no, no. I saw him first!"

While the pair discussed who was worthy of the dog, a voice beside Hope made him jump in surprise. "I'm sure he's _my_ dog, but who am I to say so."

Snow turned to her and said "Prove it!"

Once Vanille let Watton go, the animal went straight to Light, wiggling his tail, happy to be reunited with his owner again. "I think I win."

* * *

"I feel a bit left out behind here! Speak louder!"

"I wasn't even talking to you Fang!"

Since Vanille and Fang were in town for a couple of days, Serah and Snow had the idea of taking them somewhere for them to see, and invited Hope and Light as well. They didn't take to account thought that Snow's car had only five seats, so they had to take Light's car instead that had seven seats.

The car was big, but the back seats were usually made for children so it was better if only one person sat there and since Light and Hope were a bit annoyed by Fang's attitude, they decided it would be her sitting there while Hope drove, Light sat beside him, and Snow, Vanille and Serah sat at the middle seats.

"Light asked Hope if he was having trouble with the car!" Said Vanille.

"Oh, I see. First time driving kid?"

"First time driving this enormous car. Beside this one, my car looks like a toy."

"I'm surprised that thing works…" Said Light recalling that Hope's car seemed to be around twenty years old and was amazed it could even get started.

"It's my first car. I paid it with my first salary. I'm kind of attached to it."

"I think it's time to let it go." Commented Snow. Even he saw that it was a bunch of junk.

"I'll change it when it dies."

"You're still with that piece of rubbish?" Asked Fang that was listening to the conversation a bit late since she had to wait for Vanille to tell her what they were saying.

"Come on, it's not in that bad condition, right?" Said Hope looking at Light for support.

But she agreed with Snow and Fang this time. "It is a piece of rubbish."

"You too…"

After that, Snow and Light started to talk about how she managed to get her car (he was amazed by it when he saw it), Vanille shared with Serah some stories about how she was helping in a nearby farm that took in ill wild animals and Hope was sure he could hear Fang complain about how crowded she felt surrounded by the jackets and scarfs that made her company.

They were nearing their destination: Bath. Vanille and Fang specifically told them not to 'take them to a filthy place with a bunch of tourists.' and since Bath wasn't much of tourists usually destination, they seemed fine with it. The plan was simple, park somewhere near the centre, go for a walk and maybe do some shopping since they were there, have dinner, be a tourist and then return.

They managed to park close to the central and started to walk where their feet took them. Fang and Vanille were in front of the group, Vanille being the joyful person she was, she asked Fang to take photos of her at every moment. Serah and Snow seemed to have the romantic atmosphere around them since they walked at a slow piece with their hands linked. At the end of the group were Light and Hope, walking close next to each other, but without saying anything.

Hope saw that the woman walking next to him was lost in thought. She seemed to do that a lot lately and wondered if it had something to do with him. She suddenly turned to look at him with decision, but she stopped herself about what was she about to say.

"Something bothering you?" Asked Hope not taking his gaze from her.

"I… I don't think it's the right moment to talk about it…"

He seemed to know to what she was referring to. "You mean about us?"

Lightning nodded and tried to explain what was going through her mind. "It's just… After last night, I don't know where are we going…"

"Where do you want to go?" Hope didn't receive a direct response, but he saw her stare at Snow and Serah and came with an idea. "Do you want to keep like we've been doing or you want to go _there_?" Asked the young man nodding with his head at the couple in front of them.

"Where do you want to be?" Asked Lightning looking at him in the eyes although she knew his answer.

Hope responded without hesitation "Anywhere as long as I can be with you."

Lightning chuckled at his cheesy response, but gave her answer by grabbing his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

Hope, although he was happy they wanted the same, he also wanted a bit of a reaction from her and tried to make her go a bit further. "You know, as long as this makes me happy, I want something more."

"What do you mean?"

The young man started with his little dramatization. "I know you can be privet about your personal things and I'm sure you'll want to keep our relationship as privet as possible from anyone else, but I kind of want to show the world how I managed to get such an amazing, strong, intelligent and beautiful woman."

Light looked at him with confusion and suspicion because of his obvious exaggeration. "You want me to kiss you right here, don't you?"

"Have I mentioned how you can also connect with my mind? Because, you couldn't be righter."

"This is revenge from last night, right?"

"You levelled up to brilliant."

Lightning laughed at his teasing and tried to tickle his middle side with her other hand. "You forgot with whom are you messing up?"

"With my girlfriend?"

"Look at that, you levelled up to 'exceptional'." Taking advantage that he bent himself to protect his body from her, she gave him a kiss on the lips that he didn't expect she would actually do.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

The man at the office could hide his devilish smile. He finally found an opening to get his way. "Yes. Good thing we followed them. Keep watching them, we might find some more useful things."

"Yes, sir."

"Found something interesting?" Asked the red-headed woman that was also in the room. She was surprised the man was actually smiling for once.

"Take a look at it yourself." Said Bhunivelze showing the video they send him.

Lindzei laughed hysterically at the sight she was presented with. "They fell in love? That's something we can work with. Thought of something?"

"Yes. Love makes people blind and I'm going to take advantage of that."

"What's the plan?"

"I'll get closer to Lightning and, since I have Hope's appearance, she won't suspect of me if I can manage to act like him. And, once I get her trust, I'll bring her to Iceland to finally end our long journey."

"Don't forget that she already knows that you look like him. Also, I'm sure they won't be too far apart from each other now, so you'll have to build some kind of distraction to split them a part for some time for you to get closer."

After that, Bhunivelze didn't say anything and Lindzei grow impatience because of the silence and her none existence answer. Did he not hear her or was he playing theft? They weren't exactly in any kind of rush, but the sooner they managed to trap the woman, the faster they could return to be what they were.

They reincarnated in this world so many years ago that she couldn't remember when exactly. Any of them was immortal, but they were 'gifted' with a very long lifespan that was bound to end at some point neither of them knew when. A part from that, they weren't any different from humans, and that was the main problem.

They were once Gods so, why did they return to life in this boring world with just a long life? At first, they didn't understand it, until _she_ appeared, out of nowhere, and just laughed at them and said textually 'That's your punishment.'. And turned to disappear.

Etro was known as a foolish Goddess because of her love for humans. Although she was the only 'Good Goddess' among Pulse and herself, she was the silliest one as she gave her life for humans and gained the same punishment as them. Lindzei just laughed at her face when she appeared in front of them and told them those words.

At that moment though, they didn't know that she was up to something that could benefit them. Etro was waiting for someone to be born, for her to pass her new powers to; and that person was no other than her once Champion.

So desperate they were that, fifty years ago, they found a scrip that explained how the goddess of death was 'Supposedly going around the world without a destination until the Champion that she was in debt with appeared once again. And when the time they reunited gave place, she would grant the wish she couldn't back then.' That could only mean that Etro had the power to grant a wish to her Champion, and they wanted to use that power to make their wish come true: become the Gods of the world.

Why she had that kind of power, and they didn't, was a mystery for them. Pulse said that that was like a 'thank you' from mankind, for her love to them, and for her Champion, since it was the one that became the saviour of the world and, because of that, they gifted the saviour with her only wish.

That's why when they got notice that Etro's Champion was finally reborn, they made everything to find her and get her to make her wish become theirs. They didn't take to account a simple thing: Etro needed to find her first, for her to give her the power, and that foolish goddess still hadn't found her when they found Lightning. The worst part of the story was that, when the woman turned eighteen, they lost her; she was nowhere to be found in France. So, they started the search party again.

At some point, Lindzei though she could hear Etro laughing at them again.

But the good news was that, after eight long years, they located her again and also noticed that Etro was on the move, like she was finally getting closer to her. Unknown to her though, they were also preparing everything for their meeting.

Lindzei returned to reality by Bhunivelze's suddenly response. "Lindzei, I want you to follow Hope and inform me about his habits, movements, ways of speaking… Anything to make me look and sound like him."

"I'll do as I can. I won't fail you."


End file.
